Esquisse
by Laemia
Summary: Ébauches de ce qui aurait pu être, ou de ce qui a peut-être été sans qu'on le sache. / Recueil d'OS autour des points d'ombre de KHIII. Spoilers, donc.
1. Horizon

**Hello !**

**Ceci est un énième recueil d'OS en canon !**

**Il s'agit d'idées, de réflexions, de choses que j'aurais aimé voir apparaître dans le jeu, ou bien de théories, centrées principalement autour des événements de KH III.**

**Aussi : SPOILER sur tous les jeux Kingdom Hearts, dont KH III et KH UX.**

**Les OS ne seront pas forcément liés entre eux, sauf quelques uns que je préciserais... A priori, étant donné les idées que j'ai eu, il ne devrait pas y avoir de contradictions entre les OS, mais je préfère ne pas me mettre de limites, si jamais il m'arrive d'avoir deux théories pour un même événement par exemple. On verra.**

**Il n'y aura pas de romance dans tous les textes, c'est pas le but. Là par exemple, pour celui-ci, il n'y en a pas. Ce sera globalement rare en fait je pense.**

**Bref ! Voilà voilà, je pense avoir posé les bases !**

**Pour ce qui est de cet OS ci, il est lié à la bataille finale, ainsi qu'à une mini-scène lors du générique...**

**Personnages : Vanitas, Chirithy et... _quelqu'un_.**

**Degré de probabilité dans le canon : 3/5 ****Je ne pense pas que Nomura y aura pensé, mais autrement ça me paraît pas incohérent...**

* * *

Vanitas s'attendait à ne plus rien ressentir du tout. Ou bien, à la rigueur, percevoir les sentiments de son alter ego, à présent, et rien que ça, pour l'éternité. Disparaître, être oublié et s'oublier, aussi simplement, _enfin_.

Et pourtant, une bribe de quelque chose réveilla sa conscience, puis _plusieurs_ quelques choses. La confusion, le murmure de ses pensées, une surface sous son corps qui aurait dû ne plus exister.

_Ah_, se dit-il, et il entendit la syllabe dans son esprit, pointe d'ironie un peu amère.

Encore ? Après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il survivait alors qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Comme si une force supérieure s'amusait à le garder en vie. Bah, il comprenait, au fond. D'un point de vue extérieur, ce devait être drôle à observer, lui qui se débattait dans la douleur et la solitude afin de redevenir complet.

Cela dit, _comment_, cette fois-ci ? Il ne se trouvait sans doute pas à Monstropolis, en tout cas. Les cris de terreurs avaient autrefois guidé son coeur là-bas, tout attiré par la souffrance d'autrui qu'il était, mais à présent qu'ils n'utilisaient plus cette énergie... Quel autre Monde, au juste, pourrait être si plein de détresse qu'un coeur empli de Ténèbres puisse s'y reconstituer sans mal, si vite ?

Un seul moyen de le savoir. Il avait suffisamment retardé l'instant – par crainte ou léthargie, quelle importance ? Vanitas finit par ouvrir les yeux, vaguement surpris que la clarté de l'endroit n'ait pas percé avant à travers ses paupières closes. Il grimaça, d'instinct. Ce Monde semblait tellement lumineux qu'il s'attendit à une vague de gêne, pourtant rien ne vint. Malgré les cieux bleus, les nuages éclatants de blancheur, cette eau solide sur laquelle il se redressait et qui reflétait l'en-haut, l'affiliation du lieu semblait plutôt neutre.

Allons donc. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette nouveauté, encore ? Il se leva avec flegme, faisant frémir l'eau qui ondula en cercles parfaits sous lui. À l'horizon, l'infini, à perte de vue. Quelques étranges lueurs flottaient, éparses, sans but ni logique, des lucioles formant des entrelacs d'étoiles.

Il avait pourtant crut disparaître pour de bon, après son combat contre Ventus et Sora. Hypothèse stupide de sa part, à vrai dire. Pourquoi cette fois-ci serait différente de la précédente ? Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas revivre éternellement ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? À moins qu'il ne puisse mourir tant que l'heure de Ventus n'était pas venue. Merde, ce serait vraiment pas de pot.

Il se sentait déjà las de ces élucubrations impossibles à vérifier lorsqu'un bruit aigu perça le silence et le ciel.

« Veeeeen ! »

Une lumière encore plus éclatante que le reste du Monde tomba alors de nulle part, de manière fort chaotique, zigzaguant de droite et gauche avant de finalement trouver la direction du sol et de se transformer en... peluche ?

L'être duveteux ressemblait à une sorte de chat, ou du moins fut-ce la seule comparaison qui lui vint à l'esprit, quoique la chose se déplaçait sur deux pattes, oscillants de sa tête trop grosse par rapport à son corps. La chose le regarda un instant, avant de sursauter. Une voix aiguë s'échappa du tas cotonneux, bien qu'iel n'ait pas de bouche pour parler.

« Hein ?! Mais... »

Vanitas ne réagit pas tout de suite, fatigué à l'avance de l'énergie que ce casse-tête allait lui coûter. Il ne manquait plus que ça, un animal qui débarquait de nulle part en criant le surnom de Ventus...

Le chat lui sautilla autour, l'inspectant sous toutes les coutures de ses yeux sans pupille ni paupière ni cils, une patte devant le museau en signe de surprise. Excédant.

« C'est bon, t'as fini ? »

La bestiole l'ignora superbement.

« Hummmm... C'est étrange. Mes yeux me disent que tu n'es pas Ventus. Mes oreilles aussi, soi dit en passant ! Pourtant, mon coeur réagit. »

Oh non, pas ça encore.

Vanitas n'avait daigné expliquer sa condition qu'à Ventus et à Sora, mais pas par bonté d'âme. Alors, s'étaler en paroles devant cette peluche... De quelle espèce de créature idiote s'agissait-il, d'ailleurs ?

Malgré son manque d'enthousiasme, la situation l'intriguait.

« Comment tu connais Ventus ?

-Ça veut dire que tu n'es pas lui ? »

Ah. Problème compliqué que celui-ci.

« Répond à ma question.

-J'ai demandé en premier ! s'excita la boule de poil. Décidément, Ven est plus poli que toi ! Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? C'est le jour des visites, on dirait.

-Explique-toi.

-Toi d'abord !

-Bon, ça suffit » soupira Vanitas.

Au final, il ne connaissait qu'une méthode qui fonctionnait réellement. À bout de nerfs, il invoqua sa Keyblade et la pointa en direction du chat, qui sautilla d'une façon qu'il ne sut pas interpréter, mais qui ne paraissait pas craintive.

« Oh, non non non ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais céder à ce genre de chantage ? Ah, je préférais encore l'autre idiot ébouriffé qui est venu tout à l'heure ! Tu lui ressembles, d'ailleurs. Bizarre, cette histoire. »

Un idiot... Le jeune homme plissa les yeux. Trop de questions, pas assez de réponses, une frustration qui montait et les Nescients qui n'apparaissaient pourtant pas.

« Tu parles de Sora ?

-C'est pas tes oignons ! Demande-moi plus gentiment et peut-être que je te le dirais. Non mais _vraiment_... »

La volonté de Vanitas oscilla un moment. La peluche détenait les réponses à ses questions. Seulement, iel ne voudrait rien lui dire si lui-même ne mettait pas son orgueil de côté, chose impensable au demeurant.

Puis Vanitas n'avait jamais trop fait confiance à qui que ce soit. Il avait suivi Xehanort, plus par désoeuvrement que par réelle conviction, et il n'était pas certain d'apprécier le chemin que cela lui avait fait prendre. Il s'en était remis à Léon le caméléon, plus récemment, mais il s'agissait plus d'un échange de bons procédés que quoi que ce soit d'autre. À part ça, bon...

Voilà pourquoi il prit la pire décision et asséna un coup de Keyblade en direction de l'objet de son agacement. L'agacement en question disparut, laissant derrière iel quelques poussières d'étoile, avant de réapparaître sur son épaule, un piaulement agacé surgissant de ses cordes vocales pelucheuses.

« Descend de là ! grogna Vanitas en dégageant l'autre de son épaule.

-Eh bien, c'est pire que ce que je pensais ! Est-ce que tu viens _vraiment_ d'essayer de tuer quelqu'un dans le monde des morts ? »

Le monde des... Ah, eh bien, il s'était trompé, alors. Comment aurait-il pu s'en douter, en même temps ? Il se sentait paradoxalement très vivant.

« Je suis mort ?

-Hum, non. C'est ça le plus étrange. Même le garçon de tout à l'heure a eu du mal à se reconstituer, mais toi, tu m'as l'air d'être au complet. »

Complet, hein ? La bonne blague. Il avait crû enfin avoir la chance de redevenir complet, de retourner en Ventus, plutôt qu'ici. Raté.

« Explique-toi. »

La peluche ne semblait pas outre mesure vexée de la tentative de meurtre. Son énorme tête oscilla de droite à gauche de façon exagérée.

« Ohlala, tu es incapable de dire _s'il te plaît_, hein ? Bon. Voilà le topo. En règle générale, il n'y a que des coeurs qui parviennent jusqu'ici. Ceux qui attendent quelqu'un restent ici, les autres vont... plus loin, je ne connais pas les détails. Mais puisque tu débarques en chair et en os, je ne pense pas que tu sois mort. Tu as une idée de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Hum... »

C'était difficile, d'y réfléchir seul. Difficile aussi de se résoudre à partager son vécu avec la boule de poil qui prétendait connaître Ventus. L'information le perturbait. Il le saurait, si son double avait un quelconque lien avec...

« Et toi, alors, la peluche ?

-Eh ! Je m'appelle Chirithy ! Disons que c'est... différent, pour moi. J'attendais Ventus, et tu es arrivé, mais je ne sais pas... Tu es très irrespectueux et presque méchant, pourtant je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir... heureux, que tu sois là ? »

Vanitas ricana sur le _presque_. Le nom de Chirithy ne lui évoquait rien. Même après qu'il ait été séparé de sa moitié lumineuse, il l'aurait su... Une très vague panique possessive agrippa son estomac à l'idée qu'il puisse ignorer certains pans de l'existence de Ventus.

Il haussa les épaules et regarda autour de lui, impatient de changer de sujet.

« Ce sont des coeurs, ces lumières ? marmonna-t-il de mauvaise grâce en désignant les constellations en forme d'étoile.

-Oh ! Oui.

-Je pensais qu'il y en aurait davantage, s'il s'agit réellement du dernier monde...

-Tu sais, ce monde est vaste, expliqua calmement Chirithy. Et puis... Ici, c'est plutôt l'endroit où les coeurs attendent.

-Attendent quoi ?

-Tu sais... Les gens à qui ils tiennent. Je viens de te l'expliquer, en plus. »

Iel se tourna pour désigner l'étendue de lueurs de ses petites pattes.

« Lorsque les coeurs souffrent d'avoir dû disparaître en laissant des adieux en suspens, ils attendent ici que la personne qui leur est chère les rejoignent.

-Qu'elle meure aussi, tu veux dire ? »

Le chat hocha la tête avec un _huhum_. Vanitas fronça les sourcils, une vague hypothèse s'immisçant dans son esprit confus.

« Il doit y avoir beaucoup de souffrance en ce lieu.

-Eh bien... Il y a de la tristesse, oui, c'est sûr. Énormément. »

Oui. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ça ? À présent, il la sentait, toute cette énergie négative qui émanait de ces âmes déchirés par la peine et la solitude. Elle se déversait jusqu'à lui par flots entiers, le reconstituant bien plus rapidement que les cris de terreur de Monstropolis.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas atterri ici lors de sa première pseudo mort ? Pourquoi seulement maintenant ?

Chirithy, à ses côtés, s'agita, poursuivant :

« Ceci dit... Il n'y a pas que des émotions négatives, bien sûr.

-C'est ça, se moqua Vanitas. Des gens morts attendant leurs proches dans l'au-delà. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait y avoir d'autre que de la désolation ?

-Ohlala... T'es pas aidé, hein ? Tu ne comprends pas ? S'il y a de la souffrance, c'est parce qu'il y a aussi de l'amour. De l'espoir.

-Et alors ? Quel est l'intérêt de l'amour, s'il n'amène qu'à la souffrance ? »

La boule de poil se démancha le cou pour le fixer de ses yeux cousus qui, même avec une gamme d'expression si limitée, semblait le scruter intensément.

« _Oh_. Tu n'as jamais connu ça, hein ? Je suis désolé pour toi.

-Ça suffit.

-Ce que je veux dire, poursuivit Chirithy en ignorant complètement la menace dans sa voix, c'est que s'il y a de la souffrance, c'est parce qu'il y a eu de la joie. C'est le souvenir de ce bonheur qui les retient ici, tu comprends ? Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Tous les coeurs doivent revenir ici un jour, alors ils seront forcément réunis. Bien sûr, c'est douloureux, mais ça vaut le coup. Voit ça comme les deux faces d'une même pièce, si tu veux. »

Souffrance et amour. Complémentaires, hum ?

Il ne put s'empêcher de hocher la tête. Cela paraissait plus facile, ici, d'y réfléchir. Après tout, que lui restait-il à nier, à cacher, à rejeter ? Rien n'importait plus réellement.

« C'est comme moi et Ventus.

-Hein ?

-Ah, oui, ajouta Vanitas avec un sourire narquois. Je suis son côté obscur.

-Heiiiin ?! »

Finalement, amené ainsi, ce n'était pas trop casse-pied. Il avait toujours aimé faire tourner les gens en bourrique – il n'en avait pas eu suffisamment l'occasion à son goût, cela dit. La réaction de Chirithy l'amusait, un peu. Pas grand-chose, maigre consolation, mais bon, il prenait ce qu'il pouvait.

« On a été séparés en deux. Je suis sa part de ténèbres.

-Donc tu _es_ Ventus !

-Plus ou moins. Je préfère y penser comme à un lien fraternel. »

Ça le faisait se sentir moins seul, de s'imaginer que même lui puisse avoir un semblant de famille, quelque part. Il n'y connaissait rien en liens du sang, mais on lui avait dit que personne ne pouvait réellement détester un frère, pas éternellement.

Après tout, Ventus avait fini par l'accepter, à la toute fin. Le souvenir apaisa un temps sa confusion. Ventus avait dit _d'accord_, juste ça, et aussi simplement il avait accepté les ténèbres en lui, sans jugement et sans rejet. Tout ce que Vanitas avait toujours voulu, au bout du compte. Il était mort avec le sourire aux lèvres... mais, évidemment, pas mort pour de bon. Ç'aurait été_ trop simple_, hein ?

« Ohlala... marmonna Chirithy. Tu me donnes mal à la tête !

-Ravi de l'apprendre. »

Même pas ironique. Le petit chat secoua la tête et porta son regard vers les nuages avec un soupir.

« Eh bien... J'ai passé tellement de temps à t'attendre, et tu arrives sous cette forme ! Décidément... Enfin, c'est mieux que rien, j'imagine. »

Vanitas fit de son mieux pour écarter la vague de vexation que la dernière phrase lui inspira. Il se fit à nouveau la réflexion qu'aucun Nescient ne s'échappait de lui. Eh bien, ça au moins, c'était reposant, de ne pas devoir veiller à ce que ses émotions se tiennent à carreau.

« Qui es-tu ? questionna-t-il finalement.

-Eh bien, tu ne peux pas t'en souvenir, expliqua doucement Chirithy. Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien. Je pensais être réuni avec Ventus lorsque son coeur rejoindrait cet endroit. La vie est pleine de surprise, n'est-ce pas ? Même de l'autre côté. Dis, tu vas enfin me dire comment tu as atterri ici ? »

Au point où il se trouvait, autant tout déballer. Vanitas secoua la tête.

« Je ne suis pas sûr. J'ai été vaincu. Je suppose que c'est la souffrance de cet endroit qui m'a attiré ici.

-Oh ! s'exclama la voix aiguë de la peluche. Maintenant que tu en parles, un coeur est arrivé dans le coin peu de temps avant toi. Vraiment mort, celui-ci. Peut-être un ami à toi ?

-Je n'ai pas d'amis.

-Ne soit pas si théâtral ! Viens, je crois qu'il a atterri, voyons... »

Sans vérifier s'il le suivait, Chirithy fit quelques pas en se dandinant, avec des _huuuum_ pensifs, fouillant parmi les étoiles lumineuses, toutes identiques aux yeux de son invité.

« Ah, je crois que c'est celle-là ! Viens ici, Ven !

-Je m'appelle Vanitas. »

Voyant que l'autre ne répondait pas, se contentant d'attendre qu'il avance, il poussa un soupir et se dirigea vers le coeur que la peluche pointait de la patte. Il ne paraissait pas différent des autres, une simple constellation de points qui bougeait sans cesse, revenant toujours au même motif en forme d'étoile.

« Ok, et après ? Tu t'attends à quoi, que je le reconnaisse ?

-Parle-lui, idiot ! Dis bonjour !

-_Euh... J'entend ce que vous dites, vous savez_. »

La voix venait du coeur, résonnant étrangement, en dépit de toute notion d'acoustique. La voix semblait vaguement familière à Vanitas, effectivement, mais il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler à qui elle appartenait. Un membre de l'Organisation ?

« Elle est pas mal, celle-là... marmonna-t-il.

-_Tiens... Sora ? Attend, non..._

-Perdu, ricana Vanitas. Ne passons pas par quatre chemins, je ne vais pas m'amuser à jouer aux devinettes. Qui es-tu, au juste ?

-_Oh, moi ? Pas grand-chose. Une réplique._

-Ah, oui. Le Riku obscur que l'Organisation a créé ? Je me doutais bien que ce truc finirait par se casser. »

Chirithy parut vouloir dire quelque chose devant la sécheresse de ses paroles, mais le coeur eut un rire doux.

«_ Presque. Je suis la toute première réplique, celle du Manoir Oblivion. Mais je ne pense pas qu'on se connaisse, toi et moi._ »

Vanitas fronça les sourcils. Il en avait vaguement entendu parler. Cette histoire commençait à l'agacer. Pourquoi sa venue ici aurait quoi que ce soit à voir avec celle de ce clone raté ?

« Certes. Chirithy me dit que tu viens d'arriver.

-_C'est exact. J'étais... J'ai sommeillé dans les ténèbres un temps, puis dans le coeur de Riku. Lorsque j'ai vu l'autre réplique, je m'en suis débarrassé. Ni elle ni moi ne méritions réellement notre place en ce monde, tu comprends ?_

-Hum. »

Un peu trop. Il n'avait jamais rencontré une autre erreur de la nature, auparavant, et le rire un peu triste de ce Néo-Riku résonnait en lui d'une façon qui ne lui plaisait guère.

« Alors, intervint Chirithy avec un petit bond, qui est-ce que tu attends ?

-_Naminé, bien sûr_, répliqua le coeur sans hésitation. _La réplique vide... J'aurais pu m'en emparer, mais Naminé méritait plus de vivre que moi._

-Imbécile, rétorqua Vanitas avec amertume. Tu aurais dû garder la réplique pour toi.

-_Non. Si je me suis accroché à la vie tout ce temps, c'est pour m'assurer qu'elle ait sa seconde chance. C'est la seule personne qui ait jamais compté. Sans elle, ça ne valait pas le coup de rester. Même si... Je crois que j'aurais bien aimé..._

-Ne t'en fais pas, conseilla Chirithy sur le ton de la compassion. Tu la retrouvera. Tous les coeurs atterrissent ici, au bout du compte.

-_Oui. J'attendrais. J'espère qu'elle prendra son temps. Elle mérite de vivre longtemps. Et heureuse._ »

Vanitas grimaça. L'amour, hein ? Pas quelque chose qu'il avait l'habitude d'observer. Pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait ressentir ou comprendre, non plus. Quoique. Les deux faces d'une même pièce, hein ?

Bah, pas que ça ait une quelconque importance. Qui pourrait un jour aimer une chose comme lui, de toute façon ?

Il se détourna du coeur de Néo pour parler à la peluche.

« J'ai ma réponse. Il a dû mourir un peu avant moi. Comme on se trouvait sur le même champ de bataille, je suppose que je l'ai suivi sans m'en apercevoir.

-C'est sûrement ça, acquiesça Chirithy. Intéressant...

-Bof.

-Et maintenant ? Quand est-ce que tu comptes repartir ? »

Repartir pour un tour. Rien que l'idée le fatiguait. Il repensa à toute la peine, la solitude, toutes les heures à se faire ballotter docilement dans les plans de Xehanort rien que pour être certain de revoir Ventus, pour avoir une chance de fusionner de nouveau avec lui, de rejoindre l'oubli de son coeur. De ne plus exister. Putain.

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir envie.

-Wouah. À ce point-là ? »

Vanitas ne répondit pas. Chirithy poussa un profond soupir, baissant les bras jusqu'à ce que la pointe de ses pattes cousues atteigne le sol, formant de petits ronds à la surface de l'eau. Et dire qu'iel l'avait tancé de théâtral un peu plus tôt...

« Je suis désolé, marmonna le chat. Je devais veiller sur toi. C'est de ma faute.

-Je ne suis pas Ventus.

-En un sens, si. Pour moi, c'est du pareil au même, bien que tu sois la part de Ventus qui, eh bien... Je savais déjà qu'il avait un petit côté cas désespéré, pour tout t'avouer.

-Ce qui m'agace le plus, je crois, c'est que je ne peux même pas te contredire. »

Un petit rire émana du coeur de Néo. Tiens, il l'avait oublié, celui-ci.

« _Eh, Vanitas. Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas, mais tu devrais y retourner._

-Je ne crois pas t'avoir sonné, toi.

-C'est j_uste un conseil._

-Et pourquoi je prendrais les conseils d'un mec qui s'est suicidé, dis-moi ?

-_Bien tenté, mais je ne suis plus qu'un coeur, tu ne peux pas me vexer. J'ai cédé ma place à quelqu'un d'autre, c'est vrai. Je ne demande pas de pitié, je suis heureux de l'avoir fait. Cependant... Le peu de temps que j'ai passé aux côtés de Naminé était précieux. Si je pouvais retourner là-bas, à ses côtés, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde._ »

Il commençait à sérieusement l'agacer.

« Bordel, tu parles toujours autant ?

-_Hum... Non. Je suppose que mourir rend bavard. C'est drôle, je ne me sens plus honteux à l'idée de parler de ce que je ressens._

-Cool pour toi. Mais moi, personne ne m'attend là-bas. »

Il aurait aimé pouvoir échanger sa place avec cette réplique stupide. Il aurait passé une éternité à attendre Ventus, dans la quiétude d'un monde sans hâte, plongé dans la douleur de tous ces autres coeurs, confortable pour sa propre obscurité. Ce serait plus simple. Plus facile que cette décision absurde qu'il devait prendre.

« _Qui sait ? Ça peut toujours changer. Tu ne veux pas une seconde chance ?_

-J'en ai déjà eu une, pas vraiment envie de retenter. Et pourquoi je voudrais que ça change ? Pourquoi je voudrais avoir des gens à qui tenir ? Quand on voit où ça t'a mené...

-_Ça vaut le coup._

-Arrête. Je sens combien tu souffres.

-_Certes... Tu ne comprends pas ? C'est parce qu'elle m'a rendu heureux que j'ai mal, maintenant. Ce n'est pas dissociable._ »

Les deux faces d'une même pièce. Merde.

« Je ne vois pas l'intérêt.

-_Tu n'es pas curieux ?_ »

Il y avait de la moquerie dans la voix désincarnée du coeur.

« Oh, tais-toi donc. »

Chirithy se rappela à sa mémoire en sautillant tout en bas de son champ de vision.

« Eh ! Il a raison, tu sais ? En tant que gardien, je ne te laisserais pas rester ici !

-Et toi, alors ? Tu as un corps. Tu pourrais repartir, toi aussi. »

Soudainement, la peluche perdit de sa belle assurance, recula d'un pas. L'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.

« Oh, non, moi c'est différent... Je te l'ai dit, j'attends Ventus.

-Et je suis là, non ? »

Pourquoi venait-il de sortir une énormité pareille ? Par provocation, pour voir la réaction de l'autre, peut-être ? Ou parce que ce n'était pas entièrement faux, après tout. Simple constat. Les petits yeux de Chririthy se plissèrent et, si les peluches pouvaient pleurer, Vanitas aurait juré qu'iel s'apprêtait à éclater en sanglot. À la place, sa petite voix se fit entendre.

« Oui. Tu as raison. »

Merde. Alors il allait réellement se laisser convaincre ?

Encore un tour de manège. Mais Xehanort devait être mort, à présent, puisque la lumière l'emportait toujours au bout du compte. Ce serait sans doute différent, cette fois-ci, sans le vieillard dans l'équation. Mieux ou pire ? Il se sentait curieux maintenant, bordel.

Vaincu, Vanitas poussa un soupir. Ça le fatiguait déjà.

« Bon, marmonna-t-il de mauvaise grâce. Tu repars avec moi ?

-Je... Oh, et puis, allons-y !

-_Vanitas_... »

Voix hésitante, presque suppliante. Il se tourna vers l'étoile. Comment un ensemble de points lumineux pouvait-il paraître si profondément _triste_ ?

« Quoi, encore ?

-_Naminé... Je sais que c'est égoïste de l'en informer, mais... Tu peux lui dire que je l'attendrais ? Ah, mais dis-lui aussi de prendre son temps ! J'espère qu'elle ne viendra pas ici de si tôt._

-Évidemment qu'il le fera ! s'exclama Chirithy. Pas vrai, Vanitas ?

-Pff... Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

-_Tu me le promets ?_ »

Une promesse. Jamais encore il n'avait eu de _promesse_ à tenir. Il se demanda l'effet que ça pouvait bien faire. Tout les êtres de lumière en parlaient comme d'une chose agréable.

« Ouais. Ok. Promis.

-_Merci. Infiniment._ »

Sa troisième chance commençait d'une façon pour le moins curieuse.

« J'espère que tu l'attendra très longtemps ! souhaita Chirithy.

-Merci. »

Drôle d'adieu. Le peluche se mit à trottiner dans une direction bien précise, bien que Vanitas ne vit aucune différence avec le reste du lieu. Mer, nuage, ciel. Au bout de quelques pas, iel se retourna pour l'attendre.

« Bon, fit Vanitas. À un de ces jours.

-_Prend ton temps, toi aussi, ok ?_

-Ça, on verra bien. »

Si ça se trouvait, il reviendrait ici de son plein gré. En se retournant, il fit un vague geste de main, bien qu'il doutait que Néo puisse le _voir_ d'une quelconque manière. Sans un mot de plus, il suivit Chirithy vers la sortie du Monde Final. Vers le chaos de l'existence.

* * *

« Eh bien, voilà, tu y es. »

Approximativement cachés derrière un muret, les deux intrus observaient trois compagnons qui rendaient hommage à leur vieux maître. Aucun d'eux ne se doutait de quoi que ce soit, et surtout pas Ventus, qui suintait la joie de vivre jusqu'ici, donnant une vague nausée à son double ténébreux.

« Je te laisse ici, poursuivit-il à voix basse. Bon courage. »

Rien que l'encouragement lui écorchait la bouche. Il fit mine de se retourner.

« Attend ! l'interpella Chirithy. Je...

-Quoi, encore ? Ne perd pas de temps. Tu voulais que je t'amènes à lui, c'est fait, félicitations.

-Il... Il ne se souviendra pas de moi. Ça fait bien trop longtemps et... »

La petite boule de poil baissa le museau vers le sol, toute forme de courage envolée. Vanitas soupira. Une plaie jusqu'au bout, ce machin.

« Écoute. Je n'ai pas compris qui tu es, au juste, et je crois que je m'en fiche. Ce que je sais, par contre, c'est que Ventus s'en fichera aussi. Souvenirs ou pas, il sera juste content de retrouver un vieil ami. Ou au pire, il se dira que tu ferais un chouette animal de compagnie. Aucune raison que ça se passe mal.

-Oui, tu as sans doute raison. Wow, ton cas n'est peut-être pas si désespéré, en fin de compte !

-Garde ça pour toi, plaisanta Vanitas. J'ai une réputation à préserver. »

Il invoqua un couloir obscur. Et allez...

« Tu ne viens pas ? » s'étonna Chirithy.

Un moment, la question le fit douter. Il regarda Ventus, toujours inconscient de leur présence, qui souriait à Terra et Aqua, enfin heureux après tout ce temps. Deux faces d'une même pièce. Ça lui convenait bien.

« Aucun intérêt.

-Où iras-tu, alors ? »

Vanitas haussa les épaules.

« Et ta promesse ? insista Chirithy.

-Plus tard. »

Il la tiendrait. En revanche, il n'avait jamais spécifié _quand_. Personne ne risquait de lui faire jurer quoi que ce soit d'autre de si tôt, alors... Il ne savait pas trop. Il aimerait bien garder cette confiance que Néo avait placé en lui, juste encore un peu.

« Oh, ok. Eh bien, quand tu auras trouvé le courage nécessaire, je suis sûr que tu seras le bienvenu également.

-Pfff, qu'est-ce qu'une boule de poils comme toi en sait ?

-Je connais Ven, moi aussi ! »

Vanitas ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Ce n'est pas faux.

-Et fais attention à toi. Si tu meurs de nouveau, je te fais la peau !

-Oulah, j'ai peur. Allez, dépêche-toi, y a l'autre con qui se fait la malle.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'un baby-sitteur.

-Euh, si, rétorqua Chirithy avec son tact habituel.

-Va te faire. Allez, à un de ces jours.

-À bientôt ! Rentre vite à la maison, ok ? »

Et sans attendre la protestation qui allait fuser, le chat en peluche fit quelques pas au soleil, attirant timidement l'attention de son vieil ami. Vanitas s'enfonça dans le couloir obscur, vers un monde ou un autre, avec une étrange sensation de regret face à l'absence soudaine de Chirithy.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il comptait faire, à présent. Errer. Voyager. Semer la terreur sur son passage, pourquoi pas ?

Un jour, quand il serait prêt, oui, il rentrerait.

* * *

**Et voilà !**

**Je me demandais pourquoi on voyait Chirithy rejoindre Ventus durant le générique de KH3, alors qu'il était sensé l'attendre dans le Monde Final. Je suis également persuadée que Vanitas n'est pas vraiment mort (quoique c'est sujet à débat, question de point de vue je suppose). D'où cette idée qui a germé.**

**Et Néo... J'aime juste énormément Néo. Encore plus depuis ce qu'il s'est passé dans cet opus. C'est mon fils. Bref.**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, je mord pas, et puis c'est toujours sympa de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !**

**Aussi, s'il y a une idée en particulier que vous souhaiteriez voir apparaître dans ce recueil, vous pouvez m'en faire part si vous voulez. Je ne dis pas que je les ferais forcément, mais ça peut me donner des pistes de réflexion en tout cas.**

**À bientôt !**


	2. Absurdités

**Hello !**

**Je ne pensais pas que cette chose serait le second "OS" de ce recueil, mais bon, voilà, c'est celui-là que j'ai terminé le plus vite. C'est plus un ensemble de scènes qu'autre chose. Elles me sont toutes venues en fronçant les sourcils devant quelques... trucs du jeu, parfois pas logiques ou parfois drôles. **

**C'est de l'humour très douteux par contre. Ceux qui me suivent depuis longtemps savent ce que j'entend par là. Possible risque d'OOC également. Et d'opinions assez salées.**

**Personnages : principalement Sora, Donald et Dingo **

**Probabilité en canon : 1/5, quoique certaines choses sont sans doute plus probables qu'on ne le pense, ahahah... ah.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Salut Phil ! »

Juché sur la croupe de Pégase, sans un seul brin de surprise ou d'enthousiasme dans son sourire poli, le satyre se contenta de hocher la tête en leur direction. Sora se retint à grand peine de jeter un regard interloqué en direction de Donald et Dingo. Il répondit aux vagues questions de Meg, ravi de revoir la jeune femme, mais tout de même décontenancé. Ils étaient moins proches d'elle que de l'entraîneur, qui ne les avait pas ménagés durant leurs précédentes aventures, avec ses exercices épuisants !

Pégase s'envola, emportant ses deux cavaliers sans plus d'étalages d'affections. Pas le temps de s'en attrister tout de suite. La ville était en danger, et il fallait protéger les habitants !

Une fois un peu de calme revenu, errant dans les rues de Thèbes, Sora se remit à faire la moue, néanmoins.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Chowwa ?

-C'est parce qu'on a ramassé du céleri alors qu'on ne sait pas encore quoi en faire ? »

Le garçon regarda Dingo avec perplexité pendant trois bonnes secondes. Son ami pouvait débiter autant de sages paroles que d'âneries absurdes, parfois.

« Qu- Non, non ! C'est juste... Vous avez pas eu l'impression que quelque chose cloche avec Phil ? »

Donald haussa ses minces épaules emplumées.

« J'sais pas. On l'a pas vu beaucoup, faut dire...

-Justement ! C'est notre ami, il aurait pas dû être... plus _content_ de nous voir ?

-Hum, c'est vrai que j'ai été un peu déçu, moi aussi » acquiesça Dingo.

Sora se fendit d'un regard triste.

« Tu crois qu'il nous aime plus ? On a fait un truc qu'il fallait pas ? C'est parce qu'on a loupé l'entraînement pendant trop longtemps ? Il nous en veut ?

-Aww, ne t'en fais pas, on demandera à Hercule s'il sait quelque chose ! Et si on a gaffé quelque part, on s'excusera ! Phil a un mauvais caractère, mais il est pas méchant ! »

Sora lui répondit avec un sourire à moitié rassuré. Tout de même, ça le tracassait.

Lorsqu'ils furent réunis avec Hercule, Sora le questionna timidement sur ce qui n'allait pas avec l'entraîneur.

Le héros éclata de rire.

« Oh, nan, vous en faites pas ! Il aurait sûrement été content de vous voir, mais il a une sale gastro depuis trois jours ! À mon avis, il employait toute son énergie à éviter de faire caca sur Pégase ! Il aurait pas pu se lever pour vous dire bonjour, ni desserrer les dents pour vous parler. Vraiment, faut pas s'inquiéter pour si peu. »

Sora en soupira de soulagement. Donald eut un rire nerveux, étonné de voir le fils de Zeus parler si librement de la chiasse de son mentor. Dingo hocha simplement la tête, car l'explication lui convenait bien.

« Ah, c'est donc pour ça qu'il avait l'air si constipé ! »

* * *

Après avoir sorti son habituel discours cryptique, le jeune Xehanort disparut, laissons les trois compagnons ainsi que le petit groupe de jouets profondément déroutés. Par réflexe, Sora passa une main à l'arrière de ses cheveux en plastiques, avant de grimacer en se rendant compte que ses doigts ne s'enfonçaient pas dans la masse compacte.

« Dites... marmonna-t-il en désignant l'endroit où le Couloir Obscur venait de s'effacer. Pourquoi c'est pas un jouet, lui ?

-J'ai crû comprendre qu'il y avait aussi des humains normaux dans ce monde, répondit Dingo d'un air peu sûr de lui. Et peut-être qu'il n'a pas usé de magie pour se camoufler. L'ordre des mondes, ça doit lui passer au-dessus.

-Mais il est tout petiiiit ! trépigna Sora.

-Tu sais, intervint Woody, il existe des jouets très réalistes, de nos jours. Qui sait ?

-Huuuuum... On va dire que c'est ça. »

Ils ne le surent jamais, au final, mais Xehanort était bel et bien transformé en jouet, une poupée en plastique de type Barbie - un modèle de collection particulièrement bien réussi. Les défauts qui auraient pu leur mettre la puce à l'oreille n'étaient pas visibles : le logo d'une marque ainsi qu'une mention _made in China_ sous sa botte, la forme un peu grossière des articulations, cachées sous le manteau noir et, bien sûr, l'absence totale et complète d'appareils génitaux, cette zone de son anatomie rendue lisse et inexistante, comme les millions de poupées Ken de cet univers. Ça lui faisait ça en commun avec Sora, lui aussi mal à l'aise face au vide intersidéral entre ses jambes.

* * *

« Pourquoi on va pas rendre visite à Léon et aux autres ?

-Ouais, nan.

-Ok... Alors pourquoi on demande pas au Roi de lui donner un Gummiphone ?

-Bof.

-J'aimerais bien savoir où ils en sont des travaux de restauration ! Et comment ça se passe entre eux et les apprentis d'Ansem, maintenant qu'ils sont revenus après avoir foutu le boxon au Jardin Radieux dix ans plus tôt !

-Aucun intérêt.

-Bon, ok. »

Et comme ça, la question fut réglée.

* * *

« Et tu vois, expliqua Woody, comme Andy est mon propriétaire et que je suis son jouet préf- hum, _l'un_ de ses jouets préférés, il a marqué son nom sous ma botte ! »

Sora ne put s'empêcher de penser à tous ses jouets d'enfants, perdus, oubliés ou délaissés avec le temps, parfois cassés, jetés ou donnés. Il en ressentit une curieuse envie de pleurer, qu'il refoula très vite pour sourire.

« Trop bien ! Ça doit être sympa, de savoir que quelqu'un tient à toi à ce point. »

Le cow-boy hocha la tête.

« Oui. Je sais que, quoiqu'il arrive, je retournerai toujours auprès d'Andy ! »

Retourner auprès de quelqu'un, hein ?

Dans un geste qu'il pensait discret, Sora leva le pied de façon à voir partiellement sous sa semelle de plastique, et rougit furieusement en voyant les lettres tracées au gros feutre. Donald ricana de sa gêne, tandis que sur le visage de son nouvel ami s'étalait un sourire inquisiteur.

« Eh, bien, Sora, j'espère que tu retrouveras bientôt ton ou ta propriétaire, toi aussi.

-Propriétaire, c'est un grand mot » fit l'adolescent avec un rire nerveux.

Mais au creux de son coeur, une douce chaleur s'installa, plaisante. Oui, il espérait rentrer bientôt. Retrouver sa lumière.

* * *

« Euh...

-Ouais... »

En repartant de la tour de Raiponce pour regagner leur vaisseau Gummi, le trio grinçait des dents, sans parvenir à mettre un mot sur le malaise qui les enveloppait.

« Vous avez pas l'impression qu'on a... commença Sora sans trop savoir comment terminer sa phrase.

-... Un peu servi à rien ? suggéra Dingo devant son hésitation.

-Oh, on a vaincu un énorme Sans-Coeur, quand même ! protesta Donald. Sans nous, ça aurait pu mal finir !

-Ok, ouais, mais à part ça ? Genre, wow, j'ai rien compris à ce qu'il s'est passé !

-Attends, euh... » fit Dingo en ralentissant l'allure, un doigt sous le menton en signe de réflexion.

La forêt était sympa à explorer. C'était drôle, de faire découvrir toutes ces choses à Raiponce et de voir ses yeux briller d'émerveillement. Seulement, ceci mis à part...

« Ah, oui , déjà, quand est-ce que Raiponce et Fl- enfin, Eugène apparemment, sont tombés amoureux ? Et pourquoi il nous a pas dit son vrai nom tout de suite ?

-Oh, il a le droit d'avoir des secrets... Et sinon, on n'a pas toujours été là auprès d'eux, je suppose qu'ils ont dû se rapprocher quand on a été séparés.

-Humm... Certes, admettons. Quand même, j'ai, _wow_, trop l'impression d'avoir été laissé sur la touche ! J'suis hyper vexé !

-Bah, cette histoire n'est pas à propos de nous. Mais j'avoue que...»

Ils en avaient vécu, des aventures dont ils n'étaient pas les héros à proprement parler. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, Sora ne parvenait pas à se départir du sentiment que, sans leur aide, les choses se seraient déroulées _exactement_ de la même manière pour Flynn et Raiponce.

Il explosa.

« Non, en plus,_ qu'est-ce_ qu'il vient de se passer ? Comment Raiponce a sauvé Flynn ? Elle a des pouvoirs magiques, maintenant ? _Pourquoi_ ses cheveux ont changé de couleur quand Flynn les a coupés ? POURQUOI il les a coupés ? Pourquoi Raiponce vivait dans une tour ? Pourquoi elle est pas triste que sa mère adoptive soit morte ? Ok, elle était méchante mais quand même, ça doit faire bizarre ! Qui sont ses vrais parents, comment elle les a retrouvés ? J'ai rien compriiiiis ! »

Malheureusement, son cri de désespoir résonna à travers les bois sans que personne ne puisse répondre à ses interrogations. Néanmoins, le bruissement des feuilles dans les arbres semblait murmurer une douce litanie :_ t'avais qu'à regarder le film_...

* * *

Sora s'inspecta sous toutes les coutures, encore perturbé par son apparence et celle de ses amis.

« Ça fait... un peu peur.

-C'est bizarre, marmonna Donald. Même notre apparence à la Ville d'Halloween ne me paraissait pas si effrayante ! »

Question de traumatisme. Enfants, aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais été hanté par un squelette aux yeux vides comme Jack Skellington, bien que l'image soit théoriquement plus flippante. En revanche, il se pourrait qu'un monstre poilu ou tentaculaire ait déjà passé la porte de leur placard, qui sait ? Réminiscences très vagues de cauchemars oubliés depuis longtemps.

« T'avais tes deux yeux, dans la Ville d'Halloween ! répondit Sora. C'est pour ça.

-J'avais un énorme vide béant à la place du ventre, dans la Ville d'Halloween, répliqua le canard.

-Euh, ouais... Pfff.

-Quoi ?

-Nan, rien, c'est juste... Encore un Monde où j'ai plus de, enfin... »

Innocents, les compagnons de Sora penchèrent la tête sur le côté, ne voyant pas trop où il voulait en venir. Celui-ci éclata d'un rire nerveux, n'en revenant pas de prononcer cette phrase.

« Euh ben, mon... _machin_ a disparu » fit-il enfin avec un vague geste vers son absence de pantalon et de zgeg.

Donald leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, les adolescents et leur obsession pour leur propre verge...

« Et alors ? T'aurais préféré te balader avec le sifflet à l'air ?

-Non ! Ça me fait juste bizarre ! J'me sens pas complet ! Et ça fait bizarre de se balader sans pantalon, je sens le vent sur mes fesses !

-Moi, j'trouve pas ça désagréable, commenta Donald. J'en met jamais, c'est mieux d'être libre de ses mouvements !

-C'est vrai, j'y prend goût aussi » intervint Dingo en riant.

L'humain du groupe les regarda avec quelque chose comme un profond dégoût au fond des yeux. Différences culturelles, sans doute. Bien qu'adultes, ses amis ne semblaient avoir aucune notion de pensées obscènes quelconques. Ni de pudeur, du coup. N'empêche que lui, se balader sans futal, ça lui donnait l'impression d'être un exhibitionniste. Même si - heureusement, d'un côté - il ne possédait pour le moment plus grand chose à exhiber.

* * *

« Eh, Sora ! On est bêtes !

-Quoi ?

-Regarde ! Un Emblème Fétiche !

-Où ça ? Où ça ?!

-Sur ta Keyblade, gros neuneu ! »

Le garçon ouvrit la bouche, la referma, inspecta son arme sous toutes les coutures avant que ses yeux ne tombent enfin sur le porte-clé, qui effectivement, maintenant qu'il y pensait, ressemblait étrangement à la forme de tête du roi Mickey, avec ses grandes oreilles rondes. Il faillit se cogner le front contre un arbre de dépit.

«Comment j'ai pu ne pas le remarquer plus tôt ?» ronchonna-t-il en sortant son Gummiphone de sa poche.

Il sortit son énorme Gummiphone de sa poche, se battant pour activer l'appareil photo d'une seule main tout en tenant sa Keyblade à bout de bras, et ricana de satisfaction lorsque le détecteur d'Emblèmes Fétiches s'activa sous la forme d'un carré jaune de confirmation. Il appuya sur la détente. Et encore un ! Le plus évident, en plus de cela ! Ça faisait combien de Mondes, au juste, qu'il se trimballait avec Chaîne Royale sans même jeter un oeil à son porte-clé, pourtant très familier. Peut-être trop familier justement.

«N'empêche... marmonna Sora , soudainement pensif. Comment ça se fait que la tête du Roi soit partout dans les Mondes, tout à coup ? Vous pensez que c'est lui qui a fait ça ?

-Mais non ! C'est juste une illusion d'optique ! Comme quand on voit des visages dans l'écorce des arbres ou dans les nuages alors qu'il n'y a rien !

-Mouais...»

Mais Donald avait oublié que son souverain possédait une tête dure. Aussi, lorsque, de part sa petite taille, il se faisait projeter par les Sans-Coeur contre un mur, eh bien... Le mur avait davantage mal que lui, et en gardait une sacrée trace ! Si l'on ajoutait à cela le fait que Riku s'amusait à dessiner sa tête un peu partout lorsqu'il s'ennuyait, bon, au moins les trois quarts des Emblèmes Fétiches trouvés par le trio ne relevait pas de la simple coïncidence.

* * *

« Hé, dites... De qui provenait le Sans-Coeur qu'on vient d'affronter ?

-Mh, de l'homme qui a kidnappé Elsa, je crois ?

-Pourquoi il a fait ça, lui ? soupira Sora. J'ai rien pigé à la malédiction d'Anna, en plus. Rah, putain, j'ai encore rien compris !

-Ton langage, jeune homme ! l'engueula Donald. En voilà des manières !

-Oh, ça va Donald, j'ai seize ans, laisse-moi dire des gros mots.

-Et puis, c'est de circonstance, intervient doctement Dingo. Je suis content que tout se finisse bien... Enfin, sauf pour le pauvre gars dont on vient de terrasser le Sans-Coeur... Mais moi non plus, j'ai rien pigé à cette histoire à la con. »

* * *

« Eh, vous avez remarqué que ces Sans-Coeurs en forme de flans essaient toujours de nous gober ? C'est marrant parce que normalement c'est nous qui sommes censés gober des flans et pas l'inverse ! Ah, ah... »

* * *

« Riku ! Donne ta Keyblade !

-Quoi ? Non ! Elle est toute neuve ! Pourquoi tu la veux ? »

La réaction instinctive du jeune homme fut de tenir son arme hors de portée de son meilleur ami. Il faisait confiance à Sora pour tout un tas de trucs, notamment pour sauver les Mondes ou lui confier sa propre vie, mais il s'était fait la promesse solennelle de ne jamais, jamais plus lui prêter ses affaires. Il ne faisait même pas exprès de les abîmer, c'était comme une espèce de malédiction, une tornade de maladresse et de négligence.

« Y a un Emblème Fétiche !

-Pardon ?

-Un Emblème Fétiche ! » répondirent Donald et Dingo en coeur comme s'il était un sombre idiot de ne pas comprendre leur étrange dialecte.

Il les regarda tous les trois comme s'ils étaient devenus dingues. Et à y réfléchir, c'était peut-être bien le cas, à en juger par leurs yeux brillants et leur manière de trépigner sur place.

« De quoi vous parlez ?

-Là, le porte-clé ! C'est comme la tête du Roi, et ça porte bonheur si on le prend en photo. »

Perplexe, Riku leva son arme pour observer le porte-clé conçu de deux petits ronds sur un plus gros rond.

« Ça ? C'est pas du tout la tête du Roi.

-Bah si, intervint Dingo du ton de l'évidence. Tu n'as jamais remarqué ? C'est même le sigle royal de sa dynastie, sensé représenté le visage rond et les grandes oreilles de sa famille !

-Y'en a partout au château Disney, précisa aimablement Donald.

-Euh... Ok. Je suis pas sûr de comprendre, mais je peux vous laissez le prendre en photo si vous voulez. »

Ce qu'ils firent avec enthousiasme, devant le regard fort perplexe de Riku.

« N'empêche... Si ce symbole représente le Roi, que fait-il sur nos Keyblades, à moi et Sora ? Quel est le rapport ? »

À cela malheureusement, personne ne parvint à répondre et, il faut bien le dire, tout le monde s'en fichait.

* * *

Bon bon bon. Will Turner était mort, puis revenu à la vie, mais condamné à rester à bord du Hollandais Volant puisque celui-ci avait besoin d'un capitaine, ce qui signifiait passer sa vie loin d'Elisabeth.

Pour ce qui était des détails en revanche, le trio se sentait à nouveau profondément floué.

« Aaaah, moi je cherche même plus à comprendre ! » pesta Donald.

Souriant malgré lui, Sora passa les deux mains à l'arrière de son crâne, détendu. Il ne savait pas non plus ce qui venait de se passer dans ce Monde, la guerre entre les pirates et leurs ennemis, l'alliance entre Davy Jones et ce Beckett, les paroles cryptiques de Calypso... Il n'y comprenait rien, mais ç'avait été beau et épique et mémorable.

« Bah, je crois que ça n'a pas tellement d'importance, répliqua-t-il nonchalamment. Tant que tout le monde va bien, au final, je m'en fiche du reste ! »

Donald resta perplexe, mais Dingo hocha la tête en riant. Sora n'était pas très finaud, mais après tout, il retenait toujours l'essentiel : tant que leurs amis se portaient bien, inutile de s'inquiéter des détails ! Et si ce n'était pas le cas, eh bien il leur portait secours, voilà tout.

Pas si compliqué que ça, finalement.

* * *

Les terres dévastées de la Nécropole des Keyblades leur faisaient face. Après avoir vaincu la tempête de créatures que Xehanort avait déversé sur eux, le trio rejoignit leurs amis, dont les silhouettes, dos à eux, se découpaient dans la lumière.

Sora se figea soudain, fixant une silhouette bien particulière. D'abord interloqués par son brusque arrêt, les deux autres le regardèrent curieusement, avant de comprendre.

« Chowwa... » l'avertit Donald.

Il savait que c'était une situation grave, sérieuse, solennelle, même. Que certains d'entre eux risquaient de perdre la vie dans ce conflit.

Malgré tout, sa main se crispa pour empêcher le vicieux réflexe qu'il avait attrapé comme une mauvaise grippe lors de son périple.

« Sora, non, c'est pas le moment ! »

Mais c'était

trop

parfait.

Plus rapide que l'éclair, sa main s'empara du Gummiphone dormant tranquillement dans sa poche. Vite, vite avant qu'il se retourne ! Fébrile, il parvint à trouver le mode photo de l'appareil. Les efforts de Donald et Dingo pour l'en empêcher furent somme toute très mous. Eux aussi, après tout, étaient attirés par le fait de récolter leur plus magnifique Emblème Fétiche. Sora dû se retenir de crier d'enthousiasme lorsque le carré jaune lui indiqua qu'il pouvait prendre la photo.

Clic. Le son résonna dans la lande désertée. Tant pis pour la discrétion. Le Roi Mickey se retourna, curieux, effaçant ainsi de leur vue le fameux Emblème Fétiche, oreilles rondes sur tête ronde, par l'apparition de son museau pointu.

« Sora ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Le jeune homme retint un rire nerveux, soudainement honteux de son comportement. Merde, ils avaient une guerre à mener, mais ces foutus Emblèmes le rendaient dingues !

Et s'il devait mourir aujourd'hui, alors il était heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé la pièce maîtresse de sa collection photographique !

* * *

**J'ai l'impression de devoir m'excuser. Surtout pour les passages qui parlent de chibre.**

**RIP Philoctète (bon apparemment ils ont décidé de ne pas le faire parler parce que le doubleur japonais est mort, mais quand même, ça reste illogique point de vue cohérence des persos).**

**J'espère que ça vous a un peu fait sourire, au moins.**

**B'sous !**


	3. Rivage

**Hello !**

**Je reviens avec un petit OS tout minuscule. Pendant le Nano, j'en ai écrit trois pour ce recueil (celui-ci inclus) mais maintenant faut que je les corrige, urgh.**

**J'espèce au moins que celui-ci vous plaira en attendant les autres ! **

**Personnage : Kairi**

**Degré de probabilité dans le canon : 4/5, il perd un point parce que, bah, le sexisme dans ce jeu, tout ça tout ça...**

* * *

L'océan ne changeait pas. Ces îles ne changeaient pas, constat à la fois rassurant et terrifiant. Quoiqu'il se passe, peu importe les dangers, lorsqu'ils revenaient sur ce Monde, c'était comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Rien.

Kairi fixait la mer. Encore. Elle pensait avoir changé, et la revoilà, à l'endroit habituel. Sur le rivage, à attendre.

Elle _avait_ changé, peut-être, sans doute pas en bien. À la place de la patience empreint de mélancolie qui régnait autrefois dans son coeur, elle ne trouvait que des ruines, une peine sourde et impatiente, insupportable. Ça la déchirait plus sûrement encore que les griffes des Sans-Coeurs. L'horreur, la culpabilité, cette colère et cette instabilité qu'elle ne parvenait pas à apaiser, qu'elle ne _voulait pas_ apaiser. Quelque chose qui la dévorait, et ce n'était pas tant la disparition de Sora que le rôle qu'elle y avait joué, que la litanie que lui répétait inlassablement sa conscience, « _si je n'avais pas été là, ou si j'avais été plus forte..._ ».

Elle aurait dû se douter. Une erreur de plus, la pire erreur. Elle aurait dû se douter, mais elle ne comprenait pas, toujours pas, pourquoi les choses avaient ainsi tourné.

On lui avait donné une Keyblade, on lui avait dit que c'était à son tour de se battre. À elle, à Kairi, qu'on abandonnait toujours sur la plage pour attendre le retour de ceux qu'elle aimait, celle qui faisait partie de l'aventure, mais seulement en tâche de fond.

On lui avait dit « _tu vas t'entraîner, tu vas te battre _». Comme tous les autres, ses amis qui risquaient leur vie alors qu'elle restait sagement à guetter l'horizon. Elle pourrait se rendre utile, elle pourrait aider, et ce constat avait mis le feu à son coeur. C'était son souhait le plus cher, de veiller sur eux, pour une fois ! Rien qu'une fois, au moins. De veiller sur Sora, et voilà le beau désastre.

Elle y avait crû, oh, elle y avait crû ! Tout le monde y croyait, croyait en elle. Elle faisait partie des sept, des élus ! L'entraînement avait été dur. Redoutable, même. Plusieurs fois, elle avait été tentée d'abandonner, sans jamais s'y résoudre. Il _fallait_ qu'elle réussisse, pour Sora et pour les autres. Pour elle-même. Peu à peu, elle s'était persuadée qu'elle valait quelque chose, que ça irait, qu'elle ferait partie des héros, cette fois-ci.

Illusion écroulée comme un château de cartes au premier coup de vent. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes lorsqu'elle se remémora la tornade de Sans-Coeurs, la folie, le chaos, son esprit qui cessait de fonctionner. On aurait dit la fin du monde, la fin de tout, et comment, après tout, _comment_ remporter une bataille contre un tel déferlement de haine ?

Riku s'était dressé contre l'ennemi. Sora aussi.

Kairi était restée là, les bras ballants en attendant qu'on la secoure, comme toujours, trop sidérée, incapable de bouger, d'émettre un son.

Longtemps après, Aqua lui avait « _On est tous restés paralysés, Kairi. Tu n'as rien te reprocher._ » Et, oh, Kairi la croyait, Kairi avait vu les autres, leurs regards de désespoirs fixés sur la mort qui les attendait. Pourtant, _pourtant_, malgré les pensées qui tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête, les excuses et les pensées rationnelles, lorsqu'elle revoyait la scène, elle se donnait envie de vomir.

Oh, et le pire restait à venir. La véritable bataille, l'acharnement que mettait Xion dans ses coups durant leur affrontement. Kairi n'aurait pas tardé à perdre contre elle, si Sora ne s'était pas montré.

Plus tard, Xion dira « _je suis désolée_ ». Kairi ne lui en voulait pas.

Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle s'était entraîné, ç'avait été dur, elle s'était sentie prête.

Lea venait de lui déclarer, avant qu'elle ne s'isole à nouveau : « _Eh, c'est normal ! Bordel, la première fois qu'on te lâche en conditions réelles, c'est dans un putain de champ de bataille ! Le combat dans la vraie vie, c'est différent des petites passes amicales. Déjà moi, qu'a un peu plus d'expérience que toi, j'étais à deux doigts de me pisser dessus. T'as pas à te sentir honteuse, tu t'en es bien sortie. Et pour ce qu'il s'est passé... Ç'aurait pu être n'importe lequel d'entre nous. _»

Mais ç'avait été _elle_, et toutes les paroles de réconfort du monde n'y changeraient rien.

Elle aurait dû se défendre. Elle aurait dû entendre Xemnas arriver derrière elle. Elle n'aurait pas dû avoir si peur, elle n'aurait pas dû appeler Sora à l'aide sans penser aux conséquences.

Elle était toujours la même faible gamine.

Naminé avait dit « _Ce n'est pas vrai. Crois-moi, ce n'est pas vrai._ »

Mais le résultat était là ! Comment faisaient-ils pour ne pas le voir? Elle aimerait qu'ils cessent tous de lui mentir à propos de sa propre inutilité, qu'ils arrêtent de gaspiller leur temps pour elle.

Ç'aurait dû être son moment, enfin. Elle possédait une Keyblade, comme eux, elle se battait, comme eux ! Ç'aurait dû être _maintenant_, ç'aurait dû être le jour où elle les sauvait à son tour, où elle leur prouvait qu'elle valait quelque chose, alors _pourquoi_ ?

Elle était morte. Elle aurait mieux fait de le rester. Elle ne savait toujours pas comment Sora avait fait pour la récupérer dans les abysses d'inconscients sous lesquels elle avait sombré, comment il l'avait reconstituée, pièce par pièce en recherchant son essence dans le courant qui l'entraînait doucement.

Elle savait juste qu'il en payait le prix fort à présent. Chaque fois qu'elle fermait les paupières, elle le voyait disparaître.

Riku avait posé une main réconfortante sur son épaule avant de promettre : « _Ne t'en fais pas, je le ramènerais _». Il ne comprendrait jamais à quel point cette simple promesse lui faisait mal. Pas « _tu_ », pas même « _on_ ». Un « _je_ » indiscutable, inconscient, inévitable. Il la mettait hors-jeu sans même s'en apercevoir.

Kairi ne pouvait pas rester là. Elle ne voulait plus attendre, jouer le rôle du poids, de celle qui avait fait disparaître leur héros à tous ! Son héros. Son Sora. L'inaction lui donnait envie de se faire du mal, de hurler à s'en déchirer les poumons, de s'arracher les cheveux par poignées, de s'enfoncer les ongles dans les paumes et la peau de ses bras, de se rouler en boule et pleurer.

Kairi fixait la mer.

Que faire d'autre ? Elle ne se sentait aucun droit d'inquiéter les autres alors qu'elle était l'unique responsable de tout ceci, de ce gâchis.

Et partir ? Elle ne songeait qu'à cela ! Mais pour faire quoi ? Pour se retrouver de nouveau en danger, sans défense et terrorisée, pour voir quelqu'un d'autre se sacrifier à sa place ? Non.

Se tuer ? Bien sûr, oui, pour que Sora revienne et s'aperçoive de la futilité des épreuves qu'il avait traversé pour elle ! Quelle horreur.

Alors quoi ? Quoi ? Que lui restait-il à espérer d'elle-même ?

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » murmura-t-elle à l'océan.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à une réponse.

« Tu veux partir le retrouver. »

Naminé. Elle n'entendait jamais sa Simili arriver, silencieuse comme un fantôme, sa présence indétectable. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une intruse, d'une autre personne, mais de la moitié de ce qu'elle était. La meilleure moitié.

« Je ne peux pas. »

L'autre fille lui sourit.

« Tu peux. Tu peux tout faire. Tu n'arrives simplement pas à t'en rendre compte. Je sais ce que tu ressens... Je lui ai fait du mal, moi aussi. À Sora. »

Kairi hocha la tête. Elle connaissait cette histoire, les souvenirs volés, manipulés.

« Tu as réparé tes erreurs.

-Tu le feras aussi » assura Naminé.

Mais Kairi secoua la tête.

« C'était pendant la guerre que je devais faire ça. C'était à ce moment-là que je devais prouver ma valeur. En quelque sorte, c'est fait.

-Ça ne fonctionne pas ainsi, Kairi. Tu ne peux pas évoluer d'un seul coup. Tu ne peux pas choisir à quel moment tu auras l'occasion de faire tes preuves. »

La jeune fille se tut. Elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre. Pour elle, c'était écrit : elle pensait servir à quelque chose durant la bataille, et la guerre venait de lui renvoyer sa propre fatalité en pleine face : son existence ne représentait qu'un fardeau pour ceux qu'elle aimait.

Et Sora n'était plus là.

Naminé reprit la parole.

« Si tu pars, ça ne doit pas être pour lui, tu sais ? Il faut que ce soit pour toi. »

Comme il n'y eut pas d'autres sons que le bruit des vagues pour lui répondre, Naminé finit par repartir, du moins Kairi le supposa. Le soleil se coucha sur la mer et puis la nuit tomba.

Pour elle-même ? Partir pour elle ? Les interrogations ricochaient dans son esprit, ses émotions tambourinaient, la perte de son amour et ce sentiment persistant de ne servir que de fardeau. Les paroles de ses amis, les réconforts auxquels elle ne parvenait pas à croire, malgré la logique indiscutable de leur arguments. Les encouragements de Lea, ses tentatives journalières de lui faire reprendre l'entraînement.

Elle avait fait des progrès depuis la dernière fois qu'elle attendait sur cette plage, même si ça n'avait pas été assez. Elle se détestait encore, cela ne changerait pas non plus du jour au lendemain.

Et que faire ? Attendre ? Elle n'y parvenait plus.

Elle pouvait...

Elle pouvait... réessayer.

La nuit passa et puis mourut. Lorsque l'aube se leva sur la plage des îles du Destin, plus personne n'attendait sur le rivage.

* * *

**Hum.**

**Si vous vous demandez, la réponse est oui : je suis toujours en colère pour ce que les scénaristes ont fait à Kairi. Mais allez, espérons que ce sera pour la prochaine fois...**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! À tout vite !**


	4. Neuf et six

**Helloooo !**

**Je crois que cette Esquisse est la plus longue du recueil pour le moment. Pour pas grand-chose en plus, uuuh.**

**J'ai dit qu'il y aurait très peu de romance ici : cet OS est l'une des exceptions. J'ai pas pu m'empêcher, j'veux dire, wow, ils se croisent enfin, alors que le fandom les shippe depuis 10 ans ? J'étais _obligée_.**

**J'espère en tout cas que ça vous plaira, j'ai beaucoup aimé bosser sur ce texte.**

**Personnages : Ienzo, Demyx**

**Probabilité en canon : ****4/5 ? ****Sans me jeter des fleurs, j'ai l'impression d'avoir bien respecté les caractères des personnages... N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous n'êtes pas d'accords hein, toute critique est bonne à prendre !**

* * *

Ienzo désespérait quelques peu.

Le processus le plus long dans toute expérience scientifique restait encore de fouiller à travers les travaux de ses prédécesseurs, de s'en imprégner, de faire le tri, de s'interroger dessus. De part l'urgence de la situation ainsi que son manque d'associés et les années perdues sans s'essayer à cette discipline, Ienzo avait grandement bâclé cette étape importante de la recherche, ces derniers temps. Ainsi, il se retrouvait donc à devoir régulièrement retourner de long en large le bureau d'Ansem à la recherche d'une note, d'un indice, d'un détail que son mentor avait noté, ou du moins qu'il pensait que son mentor aurait _pu_ noter quelque part.

Suffocant dans l'étroite pièce ronde, ainsi embourbé jusqu'au cou dans les papiers, les carnets, les notes volantes et les post-its, Ienzo aurait encore pu s'en sortir avant la fin de la journée, si seulement Demyx ne se trouvait pas dans les parages.

En ce qui concernait les martèlement de bottes contre le carrelage, les soupirs ennuyés et les bruits de fouille derrière son dos, il pouvait passer outre. En revanche, la soudaine respiration tiède et bruyante juste contre sa nuque l'horripila excessivement. Il s'écarta promptement.

« Demyx ?

-Ouais ?

-Voulais-tu quelque chose ? »

Le jeune homme était apparu comme une fleur un peu plus tôt dans la journée par le biais d'un couloir obscur. La seule chose qui aurait pu perturber davantage Ienzo que de voir débouler son ancien collègue de l'Organisation aurait été qu'Ansem le Sage débarque à sa suite, avec une solution à ce problème de réceptacles. Ce qui s'était produit, d'ailleurs.

« Euh, nan.

-Puis-je savoir ce que tu fabriques dans mon dos, en ce cas ?

-Bah, j'regarde c'que tu fais ! »

Si simple. Ienzo se retint de pousser un soupir. Il lui voulait bien lui manifester de la reconnaissance d'avoir risqué sa peau afin de ramener le réceptacle vide, ainsi qu'Ansem... Néanmoins, il ne s'accommodait guère des inconnus. Pas l'habitude.

Oh, certes, ils faisaient autrefois partie de l'Organisation ensemble, mais ils se parlaient relativement peu en ce temps-là. Sa propre faute, d'ailleurs : chaque fois que l'ancien Numéro IX l'abordait par ses blagues étranges et ses remarques enjouées, il fuyait. Fort d'un orgueil qui lui faisait désormais honte, Zexion s'était toujours dit qu'il avait bien mieux à faire pour occuper son temps que de s'entretenir avec _Demyx_.

À présent, il se retournait pour tenter d'analyser le Simili sous un jour nouveau.

Il arborait un sourire insouciant et un regard de chiot. Ienzo s'interrogea un instant sur ses iris désormais jaunâtres. L'empreinte de Xehanort ou celle des Ténèbres ? En tout cas, il payait bien peu de mine, ainsi, les bras ballants dans le manteau noir de l'Organisation. Il s'agissait apparemment de la raison du choix de Vexen de s'en remettre à lui : sa capacité extraordinaire à passer pour un individu médiocre.

Mais qu'y gagnait-il, d'ailleurs ? Peut-être Demyx essayait-il simplement de rendre service, de faire le bien malgré ses moyens et son intellect limité ? Cela ne collait pas à l'image qu'Ienzo s'en faisait, mais peut-être devrait-il revoir son jugement ?

Il décida de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute, quoique sans grande conviction. Ceci dit...

« J'essaie de retrouver des notes qu'Ansem a prises il y a longtemps lors de ses expériences sur le cœur, expliqua-t-il finalement. À moins que je ne les aient imaginées... »

Saisi de doutes, il se laissa tomber sur une chaise avec un soupir épuisé et se pinça l'arête de nez.

« Bah, pourquoi tu lui d'mandes pas directos ? »

Directos, hum ?

« Il est déjà parti voir ce qu'il est advenu de la ville en son absence. De plus, je ne m'attend pas à ce qu'il reprenne le travail à peine revenu.

-T'as qu'à faire une pause, toi aussi. »

Ienzo souffla du nez devant la naïveté avec laquelle il énonçait cela. Si seulement...

« Non, Demyx. Il y a des vies qui dépendent de ces recherches, je ne peux pas me permettre...

-Boh, un jour de plus ou de moins...

-Je ne vois pas les choses ainsi. »

Le Simili poussa un soupir qui s'apparentait à du mépris gentillet, un petit sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il secouait la tête.

« Zexion, Zexion, Zexion... Tu vas aider personne si tu meurs de stress et d'épuisement ! »

C'était sans doute vrai, mais Ienzo ne se sentait pas encore prêt à le reconnaître. Roxas, Ventus, et cette autre personne... Leur sort paraissait tellement atroce !

« Je ne m'appelle plus ainsi, fit-il simplement remarquer à l'autre.

-Pfff, ok... J'suis sûr t'as même plus suffisamment les yeux en face des trous pour retrouver ton papier là.

-Je suppose que je cherche au mauvais endroit, voilà tout. Je vais... ranger tout ça, je pense, et puis... »

Sauf qu'il ne voyait pas où chercher d'autre. Dans le laboratoire ? Dans les chambres des autres apprentis ? Dans le temps, ils apportaient des documents chez eux pour pouvoir lire le soir. Ils se pourrait que l'un d'entre eux l'ait perdu, ou bien...

« Tu cherches quoi ? »

Sachant qu'il ne se débarrasserait pas de Demyx avant d'avoir répondu, il lança une très vague réponse, grossièrement résumée. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il comprenne, de toute manière.

« Bah c'est pas ce truc, là ? »

Nonchalamment, et avant qu'Ienzo n'ait la présence d'esprit de le stopper, il prit une feuille à la surface du capharnaüm qui régnait sur le bureau et la lui tendit, l'air tout fier de lui. Pour la forme, le scientifique s'en saisit et entreprit de la parcourir brièvement.

« Non, j'ai vérifié chaque papier une bonne dizaine de fois et... Attend une minute. »

Il leva des yeux incrédule vers le Simili, vers son air d'imbécile heureux et sûr de lui.

« C'est ce que je cherchais ! s'exclama Ienzo. Comment tu...

-Ah... Peut-être que je suis plus intelligent que toi, qui sait ? »

Ce disant, il lui tapota l'épaule avec un rictus goguenard et s'éloigna dans les couloirs en riant. Ienzo poussa un soupir fatigué en le regardant s'éloigner. Ses yeux lui piquaient. Il devrait peut-être, possiblement, prendre les conseils de cet étrange type et se reposer, après tout.

Ça, ou bien reprendre un café. Oui.

* * *

Les travaux avançaient mieux, depuis le retour d'Ansem. Au début, il avait fallu lui expliquer les nouvelles avancées, les découvertes, le prisme par lequel Ienzo étudiait ce projet, mais ce temps passé à reprendre les bases leur permettait à présent de progresser d'une façon plus linéaire, avec leurs esprits fixés sur la même longueur d'ondes. En tant _qu'associés_, et non pas comme un maître et son apprenti. Cet honneur valait bien, après tout, le manque de sommeil.

Demyx avait rapidement été chargé de la mission capitale de préparer le café. Honnêtement, Ienzo se demandait encore ce qu'il fichait dans leurs pattes, exactement. Il n'accomplissait même pas cette simple tâche correctement, renversant les tasses fumantes plus qu'à son tour, leur apportant la boisson déjà froide, ou oubliant de mettre le grain moulu dans la machine avant d'appuyer sur le bouton – liste non exhaustive. Pourtant, Ansem le Sage ne paraissait pas prendre ombrage de son inutilité, le remerciait toujours, lui faisait remarquer ses erreurs d'un ton patient et le tolérait dans la laboratoire, à toute heure de la journée ou de la nuit.

Il dormait même dans le château. Une fois, Ienzo l'avait vu se diriger vers les douches, une serviette autour des hanches, des tongs de bain vert fluo aux pieds et une brosse à dents fièrement brandie à bout de bras. Il n'avait jamais trouvé à la tapisserie du mur une teinte plus intéressante qu'après que leurs regards se soient croisés.

Parfois, Ansem partait pour des courses ou pour d'autres affaires urgentes qui requéraient son attention. Son retour avait causé grand bruit dans la ville et il s'évertuait à présent à prouver sa bienveillance auprès du peuple. Le soi-disant Comité de Restauration du Jardin Radieux se montrait son pire ennemi dans cette entreprise, méfiant au possible, soulignant sans cesse ses méfaits passés, ainsi que ceux de ses apprentis.

Ce jour-là encore, il laissait Ienzo seul au laboratoire. Enfin, seul, façon de parler...

Bien installé dans un canapé au fond de la salle informatique, Demyx s'évertuait à lancer en l'air des bonbons et à tenter de les attraper sans les mains, avec la bouche grande ouverte. S'il ne faisait que salir les lieux avec sa nourriture collante, Ienzo pourrait l'ignorer. Malheureusement, l'autre manifestait son amusement par de grands bruits, des rires, des soupirs déçus chaque fois qu'il ratait, donc très souvent.

« Demyx, s'il te plaît, tu pourrais faire moins de vacarme ? Je ne parviens pas à me concentrer. »

La bouche pleine de sucre, le Simili leva le pouce, signe censé annoncer qu'il avait bien reçu le message, ce dont Ienzo doutait très honnêtement.

Doutes confirmés quelques secondes plus tard lorsque des bruits de gorge immondes lui parvinrent. Non mais quelle impolitesse !

« Bon, Demyx... Je ne disais pas cela pour te vexer, le fait est que j'ai vraiment besoin de calme et de tranquillité. Rien ne sert de faire davantage de boucan exprès pour m'irriter, je... »

Il stoppa sa litanie en retournant son siège. L'autre le regardait avec des yeux mouillés et se tenait la gorge à deux mains. Son visage commençait même à prendre une teinte légèrement bleuâtre.

« Oh, non, Demyx ! Quelle idée, aussi... »

Il prit le premier liquide qui lui passa sous la main, une tasse de café froid, et se précipita vers le canapé. Il s'agenouilla sur le sol pour tendre la boisson à l'autre, qui s'étouffait toujours. Bon, au moins, il parvenir à produire des sons, signe qu'un minimum d'air circulait encore dans sa gorge...

« Bois ça pour faire passer. »

Le supplicié ne se fit pas prier, saisissant la tasse au vol et rejetant la tête pour avaler le liquide plus vite, résultant en une bruit de déglutition proprement immonde et des traces marronâtres descendant tranquillement sur son menton jusque son cou. Peut-être que faire bouger le bonbon qui lui obstruait la gorge ne ferait que l'étouffer davantage, à bien y réfléchir... Ienzo l'espérait à moitié.

Pourtant, il fut quand même un peu soulagé lorsque l'autre inspira à fond pour pousser un cri de victoire. Du café lui dégoulinait de partout et il souriait de toutes ses dents. Ansem aurait sans doute été déçu de le trouver mort à son retour. Un peu.

« Ah, putain, Zexion, tu m'as sauvé la vie !

-Pas besoin de me le rappeler... grimaça Ienzo.

-Non, sérieux, t'es un héros. Le plus héroïque des héros !

-Je t'ai juste donné à boire, tempéra le scientifique en se levant. Maintenant, promet de ne plus jouer avec la nourriture, d'accord ?

-Reçu, chef !

-Et arrête de m'appeler Zexion. »

Tout en parlant, il se réinstalla sur son siège. L'autre s'essuya le menton de la manche avant de répondre en haussant les épaules.

« Boh, j'ai toujours eu du mal avec les noms. Peu importe, non ? Pour moi, eh, tu s'ras toujours Zexion !

-Mais je ne veux _pas_ être Zexion, grimaça le dénommé. Pour personne. »

À son ton amer, Demyx pencha le cou comme un chiot curieux. Il paraissait trop innocent pour faire partie de l'Organisation. Trop bête, aussi. À quoi pensait Xehanort, bon sang ?

« Beh pourquoi ? C'est un nom cool.

-Non. Pas du tout. Il me rappelle toutes les erreurs que j'ai commises par le passé et...

-Oh, _arrête_. C'est pas comme si on t'avait forcé la main, hein. »

Ienzo le considéra un instant, interdit. Il ne s'emportait pas facilement, du moins pas en apparence. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de hausser froidement les sourcils.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

L'autre poursuivit, aussi décontracté que s'ils parlaient de la pluie et du beau temps.

« Bah, désolé hein, mais du peu que j't'ai connu dans l'Organisation,tu paraissais pas, hum... D'avoir de remords ?

-Xemnas nous a seriné que nous n'avions pas de coeur, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

-Et alors ? C'est pas une excuse. T'avais même l'air de bien aimer ça, piéger les gens dans tes illusions. Et puis ce regard calculateur... Franchement ? C'était grave attirant.

-Par... don ?

-Awww, mais t'inquiètes pas, tu restes super mignon ! Bon, j'reviens, j'vais pisser. »

Et juste comme ça, il se leva et quitta la pièce en sifflotant, ne laissant derrière lui que le silence, le ronronnement de l'ordinateur et un Ienzo immobile. Lentement, il fit pivoter la chaise jusque son écran et le fixa quelques secondes. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer, au juste ?

* * *

Les cordes du sitar produisaient une vibration dissonante qui hérissait les poils de bras d'Ienzo.

Le front dans une main, l'autre tenant un crayon à papier, penché sur une feuille de calculs, il tentait de mettre la touche finale à ses équations. Il faudrait faire un test préalable ensuite, mais avec un peu de chance...

Un autre bruit agaçant. Derrière lui, affalé en travers du canapé où il semblait avoir élu domicile, Demyx faisait vibrer les cordes de l'instrument à intervalle régulier, trafiquant il ne savait trop quoi. Franchement ? Ça ne ressemblait pas à de la musique, juste à un énième moyen que le Simili avait trouvé pour l'ennuyer en l'absence d'Ansem !

Ienzo inspira à fond, trouvant tout au fond de lui le contrôle suffisant pour demander d'une voix douce :

« Demyx ? »

Bon, un peu tendue, la voix. L'autre devait avoir épuisé ses réserves de patience.

« Présent, m'sieur !

-Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter ce bruit ? S'il te plaît.

-Bah pourquoi ?

-Il m'empêche de me concentrer.

-Euh ouais mais non, faut bien que je l'accorde !

-Tu ne peux pas le faire ailleurs ? »

Deux secondes de réflexion. Honnêtement, pour un énergumène pareil, ça faisait beaucoup.

« Bof. J'suis bien ici. »

Ne pas crier, ne pas crier, ne pas crier...

Il se composa un masque de curiosité. Pas vraiment un sourire, non, ça c'était hors de sa portée.

« Je ne comprends pas. Tu n'as pas de chez toi où retourner ? Des amis, de la famille ? »

Les yeux jaunes de l'autre se perdirent dans le vague un moment. Les deux mains en travers de sa guitare, à demi-allongé, une jambe repliée sur le canapé, il avait l'air étrangement... étrangement... Oh puis zut. Il l'agaçait juste. Ce devait être de l'agacement, ce truc là, qui se passait dans son estomac. C'était l'agacement également qui le faisait regarder l'horloge chaque matin en guettant le moment où l'autre débarquerait à grands cris, car Demyx ne se levait jamais avant dix heures et encore, dans les bons jours.

Finalement, le Simili ouvrit la bouche pour répondre.

« Bah, nan. Mon chez moi... Je vivais dans le quartier général du vieux. J'ai trop peur d'y retourner maintenant que je l'ai trahi, tu vois ? Je mens mal, il va m'faire la peau, c'est sûr ! Et nan, j'ai nulle part d'autre.

-Oh... Je suis désolé.

-Le soit pas ! Ç'a toujours été un peu la galère de c'côté là ! Au moins, il fait plus chaud ici que dans la rue.

-Sans doute... »

Toute trace de colère s'était envolée, étrangement. Nulle part où retourner... Ienzo connaissait ce sentiment d'un peu trop près. Pendant une décennie, les portes du Jardin Radieux lui avaient été closes. Pour toujours, croyait-il à l'époque.

Une question le démangeait. Son esprit curieux ne parvint pas à la retenir.

« Excuse-moi, je me demandais... Cela va te paraître indiscret.

-Zexion, je t'ai déjà parlé du jour où j'ai bu deux litres de jus d'orange et où j'ai passé l'après-midi aux chiottes en pensant que j'allais mourir. La notion de discrétion, c'est surfait.

-Pourquoi as-tu rejoins les rangs de l'Organisation une seconde fois ? Tu n'as jamais semblé fidèle à Xemnas, ni à Xehanort... Qu'est-ce qui te motive ? »

Demyx reprit nonchalament l'accordage de son sitar. Les notes faisaient un peu moins l'effet d'un bourdon en colère, désormais

« Ben, comme je disais, j'suis toujours plus ou moins à la recherche d'un endroit où crécher. »

Ienzo le dévisagea, sans voix. S'agissait-il d'une blague ? Pourtant, lorsqu'il leva les yeux de son sitar, l'autre lui renvoya un regard étonné.

« Quoi, j'ai un truc sur le nez ?

-Tu as rejoint les rangs de Xehanort, un homme qui cherche à recréer la guerre des Keyblades, sans se soucier une seconde des drames qu'il crée sur son passage... parce que tu n'avais aucun autre endroit où aller ?

-Hum, forcément, dis comme ça...

-Tu as risqué ta vie pour _ça_ ?

-Écoute, c'est pas non plus comme si j'avais autre chose à en foutre, de ma vie.

-Je ne sais même pas quoi te dire.

-Dis rien alors. Eh, t'es mal placé pour parler, en plus, tu l'as suivi aussi !

-J'avais dix ans quand... Laisse tomber. »

Décidément, est-ce qu'il cesserait un jour de le surprendre, celui-là ?

« Tu me juges ?

-Je n'en sais rien, Demyx. Non, je ne crois pas.

-Ah ! Tant mieux. »

Sa logique s'éloignait tellement de celle du musicien qu'il ne parvenait même pas à éprouver autre chose que de la sidération. Et honnêtement, oui, question morale, il ne pouvait guère se permettre de juger. Puis, comparé à d'autres... Lea l'avait tué, tiens, par exemple, et pourtant tout le monde semblait s'en foutre. Alors bon, à côté...

Il secoua la tête et reprit son travail sans guère plus se poser de questions.

* * *

Les chiffres se mirent soudainement à danser devant ses yeux. Ou bien ses yeux dansaient dans ses orbites, il ne savait plus trop.

« Demyx ?

-Oui m'sieur ?

-Quelle heure est-il ?

-Huuuum... Trois heures.

-De l'après-midi ?

-Ah, nan nan. »

Soupir. Diantre, il allait le sentir passer, quand son réveil sonnerait dans quelques heures. Il avait promis à Ansem qu'il irait dormir après avoir fini ce calcul, cinq heures plus tôt. Il fallait qu'il finisse au moins cela.

« Est-ce que tu serais assez aimable pour préparer du café ? »

Demyx lui répondit d'un rire.

« Ah ! À ce stade, j'suis pas sûr que ça t'aide.

-S'il te plaît.

-Pourquoi tu fais pas une pause ? Juste dix minutes. Tu seras plus reposé et tu pourras finir ton machin. »

Oh, non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Ou peut-être que si ? L'autre devait avoir raison, après tout. Si Demyx s'y connaissait en quelque chose, c'était bien en pauses !

« Je suppose... répondit-il dans un bâillement. Je _suppose_ que c'est raisonnable. Mais cinq minutes, pas dix.

-Déjà ça de pris... » plaisanta l'autre.

Encore quelques ajustements sur son sitar, puis il se mit à jouer. Pour de vrai, cette fois. Avec un étonnement rendu très vague par l'épuisement, Ienzo s'aperçut qu'il ne l'avait jamais réellement entendu jouer, pas depuis leurs « retrouvailles » en tout cas. Il promenait pourtant toujours son sitar partout, mais s'en servait assez rarement. Étrange. Il devrait le faire plus souvent, parce que, honnêtement...

Peut-être Demyx était-il autre chose qu'un squatteur dépourvu d'intelligence, après tout. Peut-être son intelligence s'avérait-elle simplement différente de la sienne. Une idiot ne saurait certainement pas aligner tant de notes, ni apprendre d'un instrument... Mais l'idiotie existait-elle réellement ? Sans doute que non. Sans doute s'agissait-il juste de... perceptions différentes de l'univers.

Oh, non ! Il ne se mettait à philosopher que lorsqu'il était vraiment crevé. Ou saoul. Ou stressé. Il tenta d'étouffer son bâillement de façon fort peu discrète. Le sourire de Demyx s'agrandit.

« Eh, viens, j'te fais une place sur l'canapé.

-Non, Demyx, ce n'est pas très raisonnable... Je dois retourner...

-Juste deux minutes.

-D'accord... »

Le scientifique entreprit de traîner sa carcasse jusqu'aux coussins moelleux, se promettant de ne pas trop s'affaler. La musique de Demyx était douce, pas tout à fait une berceuse, plutôt une de ces sonorités que les adolescents jouaient le soir autour d'un feu de bois. Enfin, il imaginait, en tout cas.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionna vaguement Ienzo.

-Une version acoustique de la chanson d'un mec qu'existe pas encore. Ed quelque chose. »

Si sa blague vaseuse portait un sous-entendu ou un sens caché, Ienzo ne le comprit pas.

S'était-il jamais trouvé si proche de l'autre ? Pas seulement physiquement. Sa présence ne le dérangeait plus autant qu'aux premiers jours. Plus du tout, possiblement. Ce devait être le manque de sommeil, ou autre chose d'aussi bête.

Ses yeux luttaient contre sa conscience pour se clore.

« Tu devrais te reposer » suggéra la voix calme de Demyx.

Tout paraissait si simple, de son point de vue ! Si... tranquille. Comme si rien n'importait réellement dans l'univers. Ce devait être plaisant, de vivre ainsi. Ienzo n'y parviendrait jamais, lui. Trop d'idées encombraient son esprit qui turbinait toujours à plein régime. C'était... idiot, à présent qu'il y pensait. Un peu stupide, de passer à côté de la vie comme ça.

« Non, ça va, je t'assure. »

Il ne pourrait pas faire autrement, même s'il essayait. Ne pas se prendre au sérieux relevait de l'impossible. Tous les détails de son existence lui paraissaient un drame potentiel.

« Juste cinq minutes, marchanda le Simili. Je te réveillerais, promis. »

Promis, hein ? Cela faisait longtemps qu'Ienzo ne faisait plus confiance à grand-monde. Pourtant...

« Trois, imposa-t-il. Trois minutes.

-Ok. T'inquiètes. »

Bon. Si l'autre promettait, Ienzo n'aurait certainement rien à craindre. Sans plus d'hésitation, il appuya sa tête contre le dossier du canapé et ferma ses paupières douloureuses. Il ne se sentit même pas glisser dans le sommeil.

* * *

« Coucou ! »

Odeur de café. La lumière du jour filtrait à travers ses paupières closes et son dos semblait tout mou contre les coussins du... canapé. Le canapé du laboratoire.

Oh non. Ienzo ouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut. Accroupi devant lui, l'imbécile heureux lui tendait une tasse fumante de café, une deuxième ramenée contre lui.

« Demyx ! Quelle heure est-il ? »

Ce ne fut pas le Simili qui répondit.

« Eh bien, si j'en crois ma montre, environ dix heures trente-huit. »

Non, oh, _non_. Ansem le Sage, déjà en tenue de travail, le dévisageait de ses yeux calmes, lui aussi doté d'une tasse de caféine. Ienzo ouvrit de grands yeux, puis se tourna à nouveau vers Demyx, qui ne paraissait pas troublé le moins du monde.

« Je t'ai dit de me réveiller ! Je devais simplement fermer les yeux trois minutes ! Enfin, à quoi pensais-tu ? Je n'ai pas le temps de dormir pendant sept heures et vingt-deux minutes !

-Eh beh, quelle vitesse de calcul !

-Ienzo, soupira Ansem. Tout va bien. Demyx a eu raison de te laisser dormir. J'ai besoin de toi au maximum de tes capacités.

-Maître... Je voulais simplement terminer...

-Et tu iras plus vite avec l'esprit reposé. Allez, déjeune un peu et remets-toi au travail. Si tu travailles de nouveau si tard, je demanderais à Demyx de veiller à ce que tu prennes du repos. Visiblement, il est plus persuasif que moi. »

Il perçait un amusement dans sa voix qu'Ienzo ne sut pas interpréter. Il ne discuta pas, acceptant enfin la tasse que lui proposait Demyx. Profitant qu'Ansem soit concentré sur ses recherches, il demanda au Simili :

« Tu as dormi ici aussi ?

-Ben, ouais. J'allais pas te laisser tout seul quand même. Mais la prochaine fois, soit pas aussi têtu, ça fait mal aux vertèbres de pioncer sur ce machin !

-Tu m'avais promis !

-Ouais, et j'ai pas tenu cette promesse, parce que c'est plus important que tu dormes un peu.

-Je... »

Mais il ne trouva rien à répondre, ni excuses ni reproches ni remerciements. Il lui aurait fallu un mot qui exprime un peu tout ça mais la linguistique n'était pas son domaine privilégié, quoiqu'il avait eu le temps de lire énormément, lorsqu'il se trouvait dans l'Organisation.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda-t-il finalement.

-De quoi, te forcer à prendre soin de toi ? Bah j'sais pas, on est potes, non ? Ou amis. Je t'avoue, j'ai toujours eu du mal à reconnaître la frontière entre les deux. »

Amis... Ienzo n'avait jamais eu d'amis de son âge. Il ne répondit pas, s'efforçant de ranger son bureau en sirotant son café pour éviter d'avoir à se demander ce qu'il en pensait.

* * *

À partir de ce jour, Demyx joua souvent en tâche de fond pendant que les scientifiques menaient leurs recherches sur les répliques et le moyen de les utiliser pour sauver les gens qui le méritaient. Loin de les déconcentrer, la mélodie s'avérait agréable, apaisante. Parfois, elle aidait même Ienzo à se concentrer.

La présence de Demyx restait parfois agaçante. Il parlait fort, il regardait par-dessus leur épaule, l'appelait toujours Zexion, posait des questions et ne comprenait pas les réponses, se servait dans le frigo et s'étalait partout, partout, partout. Il ne se lavait même pas tous les jours.

Une fois, alors que le Simili était parti prendre l'air, Ienzo trouva le courage de demander à son maître pourquoi il tolérait la présence envahissante de Demyx sur leur lieu de travail. Qu'il l'héberge par bonté d'âme, Ienzo pouvait comprendre, mais le laisser tout chahuter ?

Ansem partit d'un petit rire.

« Je le trouve sympathique, moi, ce jeune homme. Il ne s'incruste pas : il prépare le café et il veille sur toi. Et puis, je me suis dit que ça te ferait du bien, de retrouver un ami de ta vie passée.

-Eh bien, nous n'étions pas exactement amis. C'est à peine si nous nous adressions la parole.

-Et maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu me poses la question de sa présence, mais tu ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille, pas vrai ?

-Je ne sais pas. Il perturbe le travail. »

À cela, Ansem ne répondit que par un léger rictus, presque invisible sous sa barbe épaisse.

* * *

« Zexion, va dormir ! »

Ienzo s'estimait comme un garçon patient. Tout son apprentissage allait dans ce sens, le calme et la maîtrise de soi. Alors pourquoi, _pourquoi_, ce type lui donnait-il autant envie de l'étrangler ? Il inspira et expira lentement pour retrouver un brin de sang-froid.

« Pour la quinzième fois en quinze minutes, Demyx, je finis simplement une toute petit tâche avant d'y aller. J'aurais déjà terminé si tu ne m'assaillais pas de tes geignements sans réfléchir une seule seconde à ce que je suis en train de te dire. Je vois à ton regard vide que tu ne m'écoutes même pas, là. Tu n'en a rien à faire, de ce que je t'explique, pas vrai ? »

Implacable, le Simili vint se poster juste à côté de lui, les mains sur les hanches, l'air faussement sévère.

« Ansem m'a dit de te protéger de toi-même ! Tu dois avoir au minimum cinq heures de sommeil !

-Ce n'est pas une règle à suivre à la lettre ! S'il me faut cinq minutes supplémentaires pour finir une tâche, eh bien...

-Sache que je prend cette mission trèèès au sérieux ! protesta-t-il en lui agitant un index menaçant sous le nez. Si tu n'obéis pas, je vais devoir recourir à la force ! »

Il avait l'air si pathétiquement sérieux, _lui_, Demyx, le membre le plus faible de l'Organisation, qui perdait toujours contre Axel au bras de fer – et même contre Vexen – si _sûr de lui_ quand il parlait d'employer la force, qu'Ienzo ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Une main couvrant son hilarité, il finit par s'arrêter, sans pouvoir empêcher le sourire de rester collé à ses lèvres.

« Oh, attend, ce n'est pas drôle. Je suis encore moins fort que toi, physiquement parlant.

-Exactement ! s'exclama le Simili avec du triomphe dans la voix. En plus, j'ai réussi à te faire rire ! Allez, quoi, Zexiooon !

-Je n'irais dormir que si tu promets d'arrêter de m'appeler Zexion.

-Pfff... »

Un petit air résigné se peignit sur le visage de Demyx. Sans gêne, il repoussa les travaux du scientifique et posa les fesses sur son bureau comme si l'endroit lui appartenait.

« Ça sert à rien, tu sais très bien que j'vais oublier cette promesse dès demain. Puis tu seras toujours Zexion pour moi.

-Mais je ne m'appelle pas ainsi ! Enfin, Demyx, je ne suis plus cette personne, tu dois bien t'en rendre compte, non ? »

Ce à quoi le Simili haussa les épaules.

« C'est juste un nom.

-Si c'est _juste_ un nom, pourquoi tu refuses de cesser de l'employer ? »

Cela plus que tout le rendait fou. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas lâcher l'affaire ? Le patronyme lui évoquait des jours trop sombres, des actes trop discutables. Sans paraître y accorder plus d'importance qu'au temps qu'il faisait, Demyx répondit :

« Mais tu seras toujours un peu Zexion, que tu le veuilles ou non. C'est pas en rejetant ce nom que tu vas effacer dix piges de ta vie comme si de rien n'était ! C'est un peu lâche, de te dédouaner de tes actions d'avant en te persuadant que c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui les a faites, nan ? Tu m'étonnes que tu te sentes aussi mal, à force de refouler autant ! Eh, faut te pardonner mec, mais faut pas enterrer tes erreurs sous l'tapis non plus !

-Je vais dormir » annonça Ienzo en se levant.

Il espérait que l'autre serait trop bête pour remarquer le tremblement de ses mains, pour deviner son trouble, pour prendre sa fuite pour ce qu'elle était, mais il savait qu'il se berçait d'illusions à ce sujet.

Il parcourut les couloirs sombres sans même y penser. Merde. Il ne voulait pas s'avouer les erreurs, pas s'avouer qu'il avait foncé tête baissée, pas avouer que toutes ces mauvaises actions, il les avait accomplies sans remord, pas avouer que parfois, il avait un peu aimé ça, le sentiment de supériorité et les machinations dans l'ombre.

Il ne voulait pas avouer qu'au fond, il se sentait davantage coupable de son absence de culpabilité que des actes en eux-même.

Et ça le terrifiait, que Demyx voit aussi clair dans ce que lui refusait d'admettre.

* * *

Ienzo allait s'arracher les cheveux.

Presque. Ils y étaient _presque_. Le problème étant que le point culminant de cette guerre approchait, lui aussi. Sora et ses amis auraient besoin de toute l'aide nécessaire et, eh bien, le scientifique n'était pas certain de pouvoir la leur fournir à point nommé. Le temps pressait.

Demyx sifflotait comme un bienheureux en nettoyant son sitar. Plus tôt dans la matinée, Dilan était venu lui passer un savon : le Simili se douchait la nuit, parfois pendant plus d'une heure, et transformait littéralement la salle de bains en piscine, au grand damn de tout le monde, alors le garde avait perdu patience. Son courroux avait glissé élégamment sur l'indifférence du fauteur de troubles, sans paraître l'atteindre ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu. Demyx prétexté que, l'eau étant son élément, il lui semblait donc naturel d'y être plus sensible qu'autrui, ce qui l'amenait apparemment à créer une petite patageoire sur le carrelage.

Une journée somme toute normale pour lui, donc, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. À un moment, et après au moins une trentaine de soupirs de désespoir de la part d'Ienzo, Demyx parut se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ça et la tentative du scientifique de s'arracher machinalement les cheveux pour se calmer.

« Bah, ça va pas ? T'es triste ?

-Stressé, plutôt, répliqua Ienzo à travers ses dents serrées.

-Oh, bah, j'me souviens même pas ce que ça fait, d'être stressé ! »

Heureux les pauvres d'esprits... Ienzo grimaça. Il devenait amer et méprisant. Pour ne rien arranger, le Simili entreprenait de faire les cents pas bruyamment derrière lui en singeant une expression de réflexion intense.

« Hum... Ah, je sais ! Tu veux un massage ?

-Quoi ? Non ! »

Même avec le cerveau saigné à blanc, Ienzo parvint à s'effarer de la plaisanterie décontractée. Demyx souriait de toutes ses dents, visiblement fort amusé de son changement d'expression.

« Ben pourquoi pas ? T'as l'air tendu.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, Demyx, grinça-t-il. Il faut que je me concentres.

-Bah ouais, t'y arriveras mieux si t'es pas tendu !

-Et tu n'aides pas vraiment. »

Le reproche était sorti sans qu'il ait pu l'empêcher. La blague de Demyx – puisqu'il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'une proposition sérieuse – ne faisait qu'instaurer des images trop précises dans son esprit déjà encombré de milliers de choses, et ce n'était franchement pas le moment.

Ce ne serait jamais le moment, à vrai dire. Un scientifique se doit de garder la tête froide en toute circonstance, sans se laisser déconcentrer par d'aussi bas instincts ! Et puis, franchement, _Demyx_ ? La première fois que ses hormones refoulés décidaient de se manifester contre son gré, ils choisissaient Demyx ? Navrant.

D'accord, ç'aurait pu être pire, dans les faits. Le Simili était loin d'être repoussant. De plus, et malgré tout l'agacement qu'il lui inspirait parfois, il appréciait malgré tout sa compagnie. Pour couronner le tout, il s'avérait loin d'être aussi bête qu'il voulait bien le faire croire. Sous ses airs d'idiot du village, il se montrait parfois doté d'une intuition étonnante, ainsi que d'un certain penchant subtil pour la manipulation.

Mais tout de même ! Cela ne constituait en rien une raison pour... éprouver... Bordel.

Vraiment pas le moment.

« Roh, qu'il est bougon ! se moqua le Simili. Pourquoi tu veux pas ? »

Parce qu'il ne s'agissait de toute façon pas d'une proposition sérieuse – du moins Ienzo refusait-il de la prendre comme telle – et que, de toute manière, ce serait bien trop... équivoque.

« J'ai du travail » esquiva-t-il sèchement.

Pas assez sèchement.

« Hum. Trop tôt, peut-être, c'est ça ? Faut que j'y ailles encore plus progressivement pour te séduire ? »

Puis il se mit à rire, assurément à cause de la teinte rouge vive que devait avoir pris le visage d'Ienzo. Bien sûr, le scientifique ne déduisait cela que grâce à la chaleur qu'il sentait affluer sous ses joues.

« Qu- Pardon ? »

L'intéressé, pas gêné pour deux sous, poussa un soupir théâtral.

« Eh ben, t'avais rien remarqué ? J'ai bien fait de te le dire, alors ! Quand même, depuis le temps que j'te cours après, c'est un peu décourageant...

-Demyx, j'essaie de trouver un sens à ce que tu me racontes, mais vraiment, je n'y entends rien. »

Pour la première fois, le Simili afficha une moue de déception, quoiqu'un peu exagérée.

« Oh, allez, quoi ! Bon, ok, au temps de l'Organisation, c'était pas forcément évident... Mais bon, c'est ta faute aussi, t'as jamais été facile à approcher ! J'avais juste l'impression d'être un cafard collé à tes chaussures la plupart du temps, et t'entendais pas quand j'te disais bonjour. Puis après, ils t'ont envoyé au Manoir Oblivion et t'es mort. Pas d'bol. Bon, j'étais quand même un peu content parce que j'pouvais pas saquer Marluxia et Larxène. Ni Vexen, mais bon, lui dit pas s'teuplaît. Il me fait encore un peu peur. »

Venait-il réellement d'entendre ce qu'il croyait avoir entendu ? Demyx lui tournait autour... depuis l'époque de l'Organisation ? Mais non. Il s'en serait forcément aperçu. En fait, il ne parvenait même pas à se souvenir d'une fois où ils se seraient adressés la parole. Son attention avait été focalisée sur d'autres problèmes en ce temps-là, et puis il ne prêtait guère attention aux autres membres. Ils pensaient tous ne pas avoir de coeur, lui compris. Pourquoi se serait-il intéressé – ou aurait-il fait semblant de s'intéresser étant son absence supposée d'émotions – à des êtres pareils ?

Il devait poursuivre la conversation, n'est-ce pas ? Malgré toutes ses capacités de déductions, il craignait d'avoir mal compris ces aveux.

« Ça veut dire... que, euh...

-Ben, que tu me plais, oui ! confirma Demyx sur le ton de l'évidence. Pourquoi j'aurais accepté d'aider Vexen autrement ? J'avais rien à y gagner, à part de mettre Xehanort en rognes !

-Hormis notre protection et l'assurance de ne pas devoir mettre ta vie en danger en participant à une guerre qui ne te concernait en rien ?

-Oh, ça a dû jouer aussi, oui, m'enfin... Euh, bref, tu devrais répondre quelque chose, ça devient presque gênant. C'est pas un truc que j'aime trop ressentir, en général. La gênance. »

Quelque chose à répondre ? Ah ! Oui.

« Demyx, j'ai vraiment beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui, il faut absolument que je m'y remettes.

-Ok, t'inquiètes ! »

Il n'affichait aucune déception ni rien qui s'y apparentait, simplement son sourire habituel d'imbécile. Est-ce que quoi que ce soit parvenait à ébranler sa nonchalance, à celui-là ?

« Et hum, j'peux faire autre chose pour t'aider, à part le massage ? »

Malgré la note malicieuse qui perçait dans sa proposition, Ienzo fut ravi de revenir à un sujet de conversation qu'il maîtrisait peu ou proue.

« Tu pourrais jouer un peu de musique, s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-il avec toute l'amabilité possible. Et faire du café.

-C'est non pour le café, tu vas te taper un infarctus à force, mais va pour la musique ! »

Sans plus de cérémonie, il s'affala de nouveau sur le canapé et saisit son sitar au vol. Il traitait son instrument avec si peu de délicatesse qu'Ienzo s'étonnait de le voir en si bon état.

Il lui semblait que l'impression d'irréalité qu'il ressentait tout à coup l'aida à se concentrer de nouveau sur son travail, sa lassitude désormais remplacée par une espèce de sidération d'arrière-plan.

* * *

« Demyx ?

-Ouaip' ?

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas repris ton nom d'humain ? Je veux dire... Tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler. »

Haussement d'épaules.

« Bah, à quoi ça sert ? Plus personne me connaît sous ce nom. Mais tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux, j'suis pas aussi pointilleux que toi, _Ienzo_. »

Et il se mit à rire. La seule fois où il l'appelait par son véritable nom, c'était pour se moquer de lui. Pas que cela ait une quelconque importance, à présent.

« Non, en effet. Mais Zexion me convient, finalement. Si tu veux. »

Il ne s'agissait que d'un ensemble de lettres qui produisaient un son destiné à le désigner, après tout. Pourquoi en avoir honte ? Et puis, Demyx avait raison, il ne pouvait renier indéfiniment son passé, dix années de sa vie. Il n'était qu'un enfant, avant de devenir Zexion, cela ne ferait aucun sens de tirer un trait sur ces expériences.

Sifflement moqueur. Il ne s'attendait pas à mieux de la part du Simili, et sa réaction le fit sourire. Juste un peu.

« Eh ben, on progresse ! J'dois y voir un signe que tu commences à partager mes sentiments pour toi ?

-Et si tu allais faire du café au lieu de proférer des âneries ?

-Oui m'sieur ! »

Et il s'éclipsa en riant comme un enfant.

* * *

Presque fini. Presque, presque !

Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Ienzo sentait sa concentration s'envoler par la fenêtre, à son grand désespoir. Il aurait peut-être pu la rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'évapore tout à fait mais, étrangement, l'idée ne le tentait pas autant qu'elle aurait dû.

Il se retrouvait plus que de raison à regarder dans la vide, uniquement concentré sur les sons de la musique que jouait Demyx, ou bien à repenser aux blagues de Demyx en souriant sans parvenir à s'en empêcher, ou à trouver des excuses pour parler à Demyx, même juste pour lui demander du café ou bien de se taire, faire les cents pas avec une expression de réflexion savamment étudiée juste pour passer à côté de Demyx.

Ce n'était assurément pas une bonne chose. Non. Du tout. Du tout du tout. Il tentait de s'en persuader, en tout cas, du mieux qu'il pouvait. Vraiment, vraiment, il _devait_ se concentrer.

C'était l'été au Jardin Radieux. Les fenêtres grandes ouvertes laissaient passer un peu de brise, qui faisait parfois voler leurs feuilles emplies de notes, mais cela valait toujours mieux que d'étouffer. Ansem avait chargé Demyx de neutraliser les insectes qui entreraient inévitablement dans la pièce. Le Simili, armé d'une tapette à mouche, prenait son job très au sérieux, sans doute davantage par ennui que par réelle passion pour la chasse aux nuisibles. Ienzo le suivit distraitement du regard. Difficile de faire autrement : il produisait davantage de boucan que les bestioles dont il était sensé les préserver. Il poussa un énième cri de joie en fauchant une mouche en plein vol, qui tomba sur le carrelage avec un petit bruit, les pattes repliées en l'air.

Ansem le Sage poussa un soupir quasiment imperceptible, apparemment absorbé dans sa lecture.

« Mon garçon, et si tu allais prendre l'air ? La journée est belle, et tu n'es pas contraint de t'enfermer ici comme nous. Dilan et Aeleus ne vont pas tarder à partir en courses, tu pourrais les aider.

-J'ai pas trop envie, répliqua Demyx.

-Va les aider, insista le maître des lieux. Dis-leur que tu as le droit de choisir ce que tu veux. »

Il le soudoyait comme un gamin. Demyx devait s'en apercevoir, certainement, mais cela n'empêcha pas ses yeux de s'illuminer.

« C'est vrai ? Je peux acheter _tout_ ce que je veux ?

-Tout ce que tu pourras porter. S'il te plaît, n'use pas trop la patience de mes apprentis. Ils n'en ont déjà pas beaucoup... »

Mais l'autre partait déjà, claquant la porte derrière lui et provoquant un nouveau courant d'air. La pièce parut soudainement bien vide. Ienzo fronça les sourcils.

« Dilan ne sera pas ravi de votre décision, maître.

-Eh bien, il devra le supporter. Tant qu'il reste ici, il te déconcentre trop. »

Une indignation blessée peignit les traits d'Ienzo. Il faisait pourtant de son mieux pour le cacher !

« C'est faux ! Vous savez bien que je suis entièrement dédié à nos recherches ! »

À son grand désarroi, il s'aperçut qu'Ansem souriait. Est-ce qu'il... se moquait de lui ?

« Allons, ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est un gentil garçon.

-J'ai peur de ne pas suivre votre cheminement de pensée. »

Ou plutôt, il craignait justement de voir très bien où son maître, qu'il considérait pratiquement comme son père, voulait en venir.

« Tu sais, Ienzo, il n'y a pas que la science, dans la vie. C'est important, bien sûr, et je ne te laisserais pas te faire distraire de la tâche qui nous incombe, mais... Eh bien, quand nous aurons aidé Roxas et les autres, tu pourrais peut-être faire visiter le Jardin Radieux à Demyx. »

Il allait répondre qu'il n'en éprouvait aucune envie, qu'il préférait entamer un nouveau projet de recherches, qu'il avait des idées plein la tête, mais ce neserait pas tout à fait vrai, alors il ouvrit la bouche comme une carpe, incapable de trouver une protestation.

« Allons, reprenons, déclara soudainement Ansem. Nous avons perdu suffisamment de temps précieux comme cela. »

Et ils se remirent au travail. Ienzo fit ce qu'il put pour ne plus se laisser déconcentrer, honteux d'avoir été pris sur le fait par son mentor... et aussi un peu pressé de terminer leur oeuvre.

* * *

Fronçant les sourcils, une anticipation pleine d'espoir au coeur, Ienzo regardait les données présentes sur l'écran, les lisant et les relisant pour s'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas d'erreur. En tout cas, il n'en décelait pas. Les poils de sa nuque se hérissèrent, sous l'effet de l'adrénaline qu'on ressentait devant un exploit sur le point de s'accomplir.

D'une voix aussi mesurée qu'il put, il appela Ansem.

« Maître. Je crois qu'on y est. »

Et ce ne serait pas trop tôt, au contraire ! Sora et ses amis étaient partis affronter Xehanort le matin même. Le renfort ne serait pas de trop.

Ansem regarda les calculs, puis la réplique vide et sans âme qui attendait qu'on l'utilise, dans un recoin de la pièce.

« Eh bien mon garçon, je crois que tu as raison.

-Peut-on réellement lancer la séquence sans risques ? S'il s'avérait que nous nous sommes trompés sur un point... »

L'excitation donnait de la rapidité à ses paroles. Il lui semblait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à retenir les pensées qui s'imbriquaient à toute vitesse dans son cerveau.

« Hélas, nous ne disposons d'aucun moyen de réaliser un pré-test. Il faut espérer de tout cœur que cela réussisse.

-Que fait-on, une fois que Roxas sera réveillé ? Il nous faudra le coeur de Sora, non ? Ou une connexion quelconque. Avec Lea, peut-être.

-Je pense que suffisamment d'événements secoueront le coeur de Sora en ce jour pour réveiller son Simili. Il faudra simplement guetter le bon moment, mais comment relier la réplique à...

-Nous pourrions propulser la réplique, emplie de données, en plein coeur du champ de bataille ? suggéra Ienzo sur un ton vibrant. Ainsi, Roxas sera prêt à mener bataille, et son coeur trouvera seul le chemin vers son nouveau corps !

-Ienzo, c'est brillant ! Démarre donc la séquence. Je vais préparer la réplique. »

Le scientifique s'efforça ne pas sautiller comme un gosse sous l'effet du compliment de son mentor. Il se retourna pour apercevoir Demyx, tout près d'eux, visiblement gagné par l'ébullition du moment, lui aussi, les yeux brillants d'enthousiasme.

« Et moi, et moi, qu'est-ce que j'fais ?!

-Du café, Demyx, répondit Ansem d'une voix solennelle. Des tonnes et des tonnes de café.

-Oui, chef ! »

* * *

Ienzo poussa un soupir. C'était fini, pourtant il ne ressentait pas le soulagement et la relaxation attendus après un si long effort, après les nuits sans sommeil et les migraines. Étrangement, il ne parvenait pas à considérer le projet comme achevé. Après tout ce temps à y travailler, il ne réussissait simplement pas à se rendre compte.

Oh, Roxas était arrivé sain et sauf auprès des guerriers de la Lumière. Ils avaient tous gagné la bataille. Bien sûr, il faudrait sans doute attendre le retour de Kairi et de Sora avant de fêter réellement la fin de la guerre, mais tout le monde allait bien.

Ne restait plus que Naminé. Riku était venu apporter la réplique vide tard dans la soirée, en coup de vent. Cela ne prendrait pas très longtemps pour la réveiller, à présent que le programme fonctionnait. Il faudrait simplement récupérer les données de ses souvenirs, l'affaire de quelques jours, et ils n'auraient pas grand chose d'autre à faire que d'appuyer sur des boutons et attendre.

« Eh ben, j'suis bien content de pas avoir été sur place ! soupira Demyx en s'enfonçant davantage dans le canapé. T'imagines, je s'rais _mort_, quoi ! Ça craint. »

Depuis sa chaise de bureau, Ienzo leva les yeux vers lui.

« Tu serais redevenu humain. Ça ne te tente pas ?

-Bof. J'vois pas la différence. »

Ses yeux avaient de nouveau viré au bleu-vert après la défaite de Xehanort, signe qu'il n'exerçait plus aucune influence sur lui. Ienzo ne s'en plaignait pas. Cette couleur lui allait mieux que le jaune.

« Tu ne te sens pas un peu triste ? Tu as côtoyé les membres de la nouvelle Organisation, quoique brièvement. »

Demyx haussa les épaules, mais une ombre passa dans son regard.

« Nan. La plupart étaient des Simili, ils vont simplement être reconstruits. Et les autres, je pense que... Ça va peut-être te paraître bizarre, mais je pense que la mort est la meilleure chose qui puisse leur arriver, tu vois ? »

C'était la première fois que Ienzo le voyait ainsi, presque sérieux. Cela ne dura pas longtemps. La seconde d'après, il se leva d'un bond énergique et s'étirait de tout son long. Puis il jeta un regard en coin au scientifique.

« Eh, du coup, maintenant que t'as des vacances, on peut sortir ensemble ! »

Quel con, avec son franc parler ! Ienzo ne s'attendait jamais à ce genre de remarques, et il dût plaquer une main sur son visage pour éviter de trahir son expression embarrassée. Est-ce qu'il en prendrait un jour l'habitude ? Curieusement, une part de lui espérait que non.

Il chercha une raison de refuser, en vain. Il ne trouvait rien de valable, hormis que c'était bien trop... trop... Inconnu ? Bordel, il était _terrifié_. Et pourtant...

« Hum. On peut... essayer.

-Ah ! Yes !

-Ne me fais pas déjà regretter, par pitié.

-Oh, je n'oserais pas, plaisanta Demyx. Dis, ça veut dire que j'peux t'embrasser ? »

Le regard meurtrier du scientifique parla pour lui. Même un idiot pareil fut capable de saisir le message.

« Ok, ok, j'attendrais que tu me supplies alors.

-Arrête ça !

-De quoi ça ?

-De dire ce genre de choses !

-Oh non, t'es trop mignon quand t'es gêné, Zexion !

-Dem-

-Allez, on sort ? J'vais chopper la cerise à force de rester enfermé là-d'dans ! »

Ienzo le regarda s'éloigner quelques secondes, puis secoua la tête avant de le suivre, le coeur battant. Dans quoi venait-il de s'embarquer ? En une fraction de secondes, sa vie venait de devenir mille fois plus compliquée, tout ça à cause de cet espèce d'individu excentrique.

Et pourtant, malgré tout, Ienzo souriait comme un idiot.

* * *

**Voilà voilà !**

**En vrai, eh, sérieux, ils vont bien ensemble, nan ? Écrivez du Zemyx s'il vous plaît les enfants. J'ai envie de lire du Zemyx.**

**À plus tard !**


	5. could have been

**Hello !**

**Je crois qu'on pourrait appeler cet OS : "le manque d'interactions entre les personnages dans KH III me frustre" mais malheureusement ça pourrait être le titre de beaucoup de fics de ce recueil alors tant pis. Surtout cette interaction en particulier. **

**J'aurais teeeellement voulu que ces persos se parlent !**

**Du coup ben, je l'ai fait.**

**Personnages : Terra, Riku**

**Degré de probabilité dans le canon : 5/5 ? J'ai pas pris trop de risques, donc je pense que ça tient la route.**

* * *

Une belle journée se profilait, une de celles que Terra n'aurait jamais crû pouvoir vivre à nouveau. Le soleil brillait si fort que son reflet sur les vagues blessait les yeux si on les contemplait trop longtemps, et les sons de rires et de fausses disputes lui parvenaient en sourdine.

Fini. Cela faisait plusieurs jours déjà, mais Terra ne s'en était jamais autant rendu compte que durant cette après-midi en suspension dans le temps. C'était fini, et ces mots envoyaient un frisson de bizarrerie le long de sa nuque. Xehanort, les tourments, la guerre, les souffrances et la solitude. Terminé. Il pouvait évoluer dans la lumière à présent, auprès des personnes qu'il chérissait.

C'était la première fois depuis leurs retrouvailles qu'il s'éloignait de Ven et d'Aqua. Oh ils se trouvaient au même endroit, sur les îles du Destin, mais celui qu'il considérait comme son frère jouait au frisbee avec Lea et Isa. Quant à son amie, elle discutait avec Xion et Roxas à l'autre bout de la plage. Étrange sensation.

Il leur avait fallu quelques jours tous les trois, pour se retrouver, panser leurs blessures, surtout celles de l'esprit, comme tous les rescapés de la guerre. Néanmoins, se lier d'amitié avec leurs nouveaux compagnons ne ferait de mal à aucun d'entre eux, bien au contraire. La nouveauté faisait comme une bouffée d'air frais, comme un nouveau départ amplement mérité.

« Terra ? »

Le dénommé se retrouva en entendant la voix hésitante de Riku derrière lui.

Il se tenait debout, l'air un peu embarrassé de se trouver là. Terra le considéra avec curiosité, parvenant à peine à associer l'image du jeune adulte devant lui à celle du petit garçon à qui il avait confié le pouvoir de la Keyblade douze ans auparavant. À vrai dire, cette idée restait toute nouvelle pour lui. Ce fameux jour à la Nécropole, les événements s'étaient enchaînés si rapidement qu'il avait à peine eu le temps de le reconnaître,mais pas de digérer l'information.

« Ah, salut... fit maladroitement Terra en tentant un sourire.

-Je te dérange ?

-Non, non, pas du tout ! Au contraire ! »

Lui rendant son expression d'amabilité polie, Riku s'avança un peu pour s'asseoir près de lui, au bord de l'eau, un peu en retrait des activités des autres. Il conserva un silence tendu durant quelques secondes, et Terra se demanda s'il ne devrait pas amorcer lui-même la conversation, sans parvenir à trouver un sujet suffisamment pertinent. Il sentait toutes les choses qu'il aimerait lui expliquer grouiller sous la surface, mais...

Finalement, il n'en eut pas besoin. Ce fut Riku qui annonça finalement, en fixant l'horizon plutôt que lui :

« Je voulais te remercier. Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion avant, avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Ce qu'il paraissait mature ! Déjà douze ans auparavant, gamin, il lui avait semblé calme et observateur, davantage que la plupart des autres enfants. Malgré tout, Terra eut du mal à se rappeler qu'ils avaient le même âge, désormais, du mal à accepter que le temps avait poursuivi sa course sans l'attendre et que tout avait changé, hormis lui et ses amis. Cela ne lui semblait pas naturel, à aucun niveau. Ah, il supposait qu'il s'agissait là de sa punition...

« Me remercier de quoi ? » s'étonna-t-il.

Riku lui jeta un regard en coin, avant de se détourner. Les mots ne sortaient pas facilement de sa gorge, hein ? Un trait qu'ils ne partageaient pas. Terra parlait parfois trop vite, avant même de réfléchir.

« Eh bien, c'est toi, n'est-ce pas ? Celui qui m'a confié le pouvoir de la Keyblade.

-Tu t'en souviens encore ? »

Il supposait qu'à quatre ans, on se souvenait des choses ,effectivement, mais il n'escomptait pas... Le sourire se fit sincère, cette fois, sans presque aucune trace de gêne.

« En fait, je ne m'en suis souvenu que récemment, en affrontant Ansem, et même alors je ne savais pas s'il s'agissait d'un véritable souvenir ou d'un rêve. C'est seulement en te revoyant que... Il s'est passé tellement de choses que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir vraiment. »

Terra hocha la tête, compréhensif. Il se souvint avec un léger amusement de la rencontre entre Ventus et Roxas, incapables de laisser libre cours à leur surprise, pressés par des événements autrement plus graves et urgents.

« Oui. Ça a été dur pour tout le monde. J'imagine que tu as eu autre chose à penser, avec tes amis qui... »

Il s'interrompit aussitôt. Et voilà, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de parler... Pourtant, son interlocuteur ne parut pas lui en tenir rigueur.

« C'est sûr. Mais Sora est plus fort que moi. Même si ça commence à faire longtemps qu'il est parti à la recherche de Kairi... »

Malgré ses efforts pour paraître enjoué, sa voix fit de drôles de trémolos en les évoquant. Terra ne put s'empêcher de poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Il savait ce que cela faisait, de s'inquiéter pour les gens qui comptaient.

« Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien. »

Mais le jeune homme ne parut pas convaincu. Son regard se perdit vers la mer.

« Oh, je ne doute pas que Sora parviendra à la rejoindre. Ces deux-là ont toujours réussi à se retrouver, et je n'aurais pas pu l'empêcher de partir, de toute manière. Seulement... je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander si je n'aurais pas dû me joindre à lui.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?

-Je voulais leur laisser un peu d'espace, à ce moment-là, j'avais l'impression qu'il était temps que... que je m'efface un peu. Ils s'aiment, tu comprends ? Mais Kairi est aussi mon amie, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressasser...

-Ça n'a pas dû être une décision facile à prendre, compatit Terra faute de pouvoir faire mieux. »

Riku secoua la tête.

« Non. C'est difficile, de se retenir de protéger ses amis. Pardon, je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis ça. »

Terra n'avait jamais été très observateur ou très fin psychologue, pourtant il comprit l'insinuation dans la dernière phrase « _je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis ça, puisqu'on se connaît à peine_ ». Néanmoins, la confidence ne lui semblait pas si déplacée que cela. Il la ressentait aussi, cette connexion, comme une confiance déjà acquise, mais peut-être était-ce dû à l'affection un peu naïve qu'il éprouvait pour celui qui aurait dû être son élève, si le destin avait été plus clément avec eux. Dans une autre vie, peut-être...

« Eh, t'inquiètes, fit-il maladroitement. Tu peux toujours venir me parler si quelque chose te tracasse. Je veux dire, c'est un peu étrange à dire, mais j'aurais dû être ton professeur, puisque je t'ai transmis le pouvoir de la Keyblade.

-Oh, répondit Riku. Je n'y avais jamais songé de cette façon. »

Les choses auraient été bien différentes. Peut-être que Riku et ses amis n'auraient pas eu à subir tant d'épreuves, ou bien auraient-ils été mieux préparés à y faire face. Terra pinça les lèvres. Mince. Décidément, les répercussions de ses erreurs s'étendaient bien au-delà de ce qu'il imaginait.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Riku se tourna vers lui, une expression sincèrement surprise traversant ses traits. Il dut se méprendre sur la signification de ses excuses, puisqu'il déclara :

« Oh, ça a été dur, c'est vrai, mais je ne regrette pas. À vrai dire... Tu sais, la Keyblade a mis du temps à venir à moi. Sora a été choisi en premier. À l'époque, les Ténèbres possédaient une trop grande emprise sur mon cœur. C'est un peu ma faute, si tout ceci a commencé. »

Terra l'écouta dévoiler le récit de ses aventures, horrifié des similitudes entre le parcours de Riku et le sien propre. S'il avait été là pour lui enseigner les conséquences de ses propres erreurs, sa voie aurait-elle été différente ? Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu'il s'était senti connecté à ce garçon en premier lieu, qu'il avait tant voulu lui transmettre la Keyblade, à cause de leurs coeurs trop semblables.

« Je suis désolé d'entendre ça, fit-il une fois le récit de l'autre terminé. Si j'avais été là pour te former, si mes propres fautes n'avaient pas eues des conséquences si désastreuses... »

La discussion s'avérait-elle aussi importante et difficile pour Riku que pour lui ?

« Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, Terra. Je ne sais pas comment l'avenir aurait pu être, mais,tu sais... Emprunter la voie des Ténèbres m'a appris beaucoup de choses. Sur le Monde, sur moi-même... Si on me donnait une chance de modifier mes actions, je ne crois pas que je la saisirais. C'est grâce à ça que je sais qui je suis à présent. »

Terra ne sut pas quoi répondre. Riku avait réussi à comprendre seul qu'il faisait fausse route, à réparer ses erreurs plus vite que Terra ne l'aurait fait. Peut-être, au fond, qu'il n'aurait pas eu besoin de son enseignement. C'était présomptueux de sa part de penser qu'il aurait pu lui apprendre quelque chose que le jeune homme n'aurait pas réalisé de lui-même tôt ou tard.

Tout de même, il lui faudrait un petit moment avant que ce regret ne s'efface de son coeur, le deuil des avenirs qui auraient pu se profiler. Il aurait aimé...

« Je vois. Cela dit, si tu as besoin d'entraînement... Il faudra que tu tentes l'examen de Maîtrise, un jour !

-Oh, euh, à ce propos... »

Terra comprit le sous-entendu rien qu'au ton gêné de Riku. On avait dû lui raconter l'échec spectaculaire de son aîné à son propre examen, et à présent il n'osait qu'à peine lui avouer sa réussite. Douze ans. Douze ans de vide.

« Félicitations. »

Il n'avait aucun droit de se sentir fier ou jaloux de la réussite de son cadet, pourtant ces deux émotions se mêlaient en lui en observant ce jeune homme, qui avait accompli tant de chemin seul. Oh, il aurait tant aimé l'entraîner, le voir grandir ! Mais ils étaient tous les deux des adultes à présent, et le non-élève dépassait de loin le non-professeur, sur beaucoup de plans.

Tant pis.

« Merci » répondit Riku avec un petit sourire.

Et juste comme ça passa entre eux un début d'amitié et un respect mutuel, une sorte de compréhension muette. Terra serait là si Riku demandait son aide un jour, et inversement. Au final, ce n'était pas si mal, comme compromis.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? »

Terra sursauta, à la question innocente posée par Nami... Non, euh, Xion ? La brune, il s'agissait de Xion, pas vrai ? Il tentait encore de démêler les identités et les rôles de chacun, même si le Gummiphone aidait beaucoup sur ce plan-là.

« Rien... marmonna Riku à sa place. On discute. Il y a encore beaucoup de choses à éclaircir.

-À qui le dis-tu ! s'exclama Xion avec un petit rire. Je dérange ?

-Du tout.

-Naminé et moi allons chercher des coquillages, vous voulez venir ? Sinon, Lea et les autres cherchent un autre joueur pour leur partie de frisbee. Soi-disant que c'est pas drôle à trois... Va comprendre. »

La jeune fille s'adressait surtout à Riku, malgré ses regards de politesse vers Terra en une tentative de l'inclure dans la conversation. Visiblement, ils se connaissaient assez bien, tous les deux. Encore une histoire à intégrer. Ah, ça viendrait !

« Hum, le frisbee me tente bien.

-Ah, je vois. Je vais essayer de ne pas me sentir vexée.

-Désolé Xion, mais j'ai grandi sur cette île, alors je me suis lassé des coquillages, depuis le temps...

-Je plaisante, va. Allez, à toute ! »

Elle s'éloigna. Riku commença à se lever également, avec un regard rieur vers Terra.

« Tu viens ?

-Peut-être plus tard. Dépêche-toi. Ven peut être très capricieux quand on le fait attendre.

-Ah, noté. Bon, à plus.

-Ouais. »

Terra le regarda s'éloigner, ne sachant que penser de cette discussion. Une partie de lui était encore déçue, pourtant, il sentait que ce ressentiment s'effacerait vite.

Il faudrait bien cesser de penser aux passées qui n'arriveraient jamais. Après tout, le futur qui les attendait, tous, paraissait tout aussi radieux.

* * *

**Eeeh voilà !**

**J'suis un peu mitigée face à cet OS. J'ai fait un assez gros boulot de correction parce que mon premier jet était affreux, donc j'imagine que je suis pas objective (de façon générale, l'auteur est rarement objectif).**

**Mais voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Je prend toutes sortes de critiques !**

**À plucheeee !**


End file.
